


Love on Ice

by ShiroPhenix



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Cute, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, pair skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroPhenix/pseuds/ShiroPhenix
Summary: Victor Nikiforov 5 times world champion stared impassively at his ceiling, Makkachin spread across his stomach. He absently patted the dog’s head as pondered about what he should do next after his recent win. He wanted something new, something people have yet to see about him. Surprise is something he is known for.However he had already won every competition there is, the grand prix, the Olympics, the Four Continents and the world championships...A smile broke out of his face. Looks like there is still a stage he could surprise the world with.WORLD SYNCHRONIZED FIGURE SKATING CHAMPIONSHIP





	1. Be My Partner

**Author's Note:**

> well this is my first time writing a fic here, so my tagging may not be great , it would likely change as the chapters increase, the rating may change accordingly as well.  
> So some slight changes to the competition 
> 
> Pair skating is not dependent on gender but whether the skater is omega/beta/alpha
> 
> Omegas and alphas have seperate tournaments and beta depending on a variety of factors can either be sorted into the omega or alpha tournament 
> 
> Thats all i can think of now ...
> 
> Constructive critisim and encouragement is most welcomed.;)
> 
> Beta by : stopsuggestingusernames   
> (You are Awesome ^^)

 

Victor Nikiforov, five-time figure skating world champion, stared impassively at his ceiling, Makkachin spread across his stomach. He absently patted the dog’s head as pondered what he should do next after his recent win. He wanted something new, something people had yet to see within him. Surprise, after all, is something he is well-known for. However, he had already won every competition there was more than once. The Grand Prix, the Four Continents, the world championships, and even the Olympics seemed as if to pose no challenge for the skating phenomenon...

Then, a thought came to him. An excited smile broke out on his face. Looks like there is still a stage he could surprise the world upon:

WORLD PAIR FIGURE SKATING CHAMPIONSHIP

* * *

 

“So I heard you are going to enter the team competition,” Yuri stated as he leaned back against the railings next to his senior competitor.

“Mm...” Victor grunted absently, his mind already envisioning new steps sequences and choreography, a routine that no one has yet seen.

“Which?” came the next question from the younger, considerably grouchier skater, but there was no reply. Victor visualized the flow of the steps together with the music and the movements, yet there were still some parts that didn't quite flow the way he wanted them to.

“Pair...” the alpha mumbled distractedly.

“That’s not what I meant!” Yuri snapped as Victor continued to ignore him. The slight omega ground the pick of his skates into the ice impatiently for a minute, exasperated at his rinkmate’s rather characteristic inattentiveness.

“Oi Victor!” Finally the 27 year old alpha jumped when the teenaged omega shouted directly into his ear.

“Yes Yuri?”

He flashed his signature alpha smile. The one that could make omegas, betas, and even fellow alphas swoon once caught in its crosshairs. However, the blonde omega, having been subjected to the killer smile many times before, only scowled in annoyance.

“I  _ meant _ which omega are you going to ask to be your partner?”

“...” Victor blinked owlishly before looking up to the ceiling of his home rink, as if asking for it to provide the answer.

“Don't tell me you forgot? Honestly, why am I even surprised anymore?” He grumbled, before throwing a few insults the silver-haired man’s way.  Тупица, дурачок, and глупый альфа featured prominently in the teen’s mini-rant.

Victor shrugged off his junior’s harsh words with an ease that could only come from his years of experience with them, gazing at the omega appraisingly before addressing him.

“Yuri.”

The younger of the two raised a thin, blonde brow.

“What?”

“Introduce me to some omegas.” 

Now it was the omega’s turn to blink. It took a second for the words to sink in.

“HUH?!” Yuri squawked with a face full of shock and indignation. After all, he had firmly expected to be asked to be Victor’s partner himself, and was so caught rather off balance by the demand.

“I need an omega. You’re an omega. It would stand to reason that you probably know a few. Preferably a few who already know how to skate.” Victor explained, his award-winning smile on his face.

“I can probably do whatever stunts you need me to.” Yuri asserted confidently. Yuri wasn’t quite sure what the other was thinking. Any other figure skating omegas he knew were unlikely able to hold a candle to his  _ own _ skills, much less the reigning champion’s.

“No, I want to  _ wow _ the crowd! I need everyone gasping and stunned in their seats! Everyone is already expecting you to be my partner ever since the announcement. Besides, we don't really... _ mix _ ,” Victor winked.

Yuri blushed a hot, bright red so quickly it was a wonder there was enough blood in his legs to keep him standing.

“HUH?! HEY, DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT OUT LOUD YOU JERK!” It was a well known secret amongst Yakov’s talented charges that, despite being a omega, Yuri was not in  _ any _ way submissive, much preferring to bully his heat partners into following his commands to please him than letting the other take any kind of control. Whereas Victor was...well,  _ Victor. _ One of the hottest alpha bachelors in the world and (correctly) rumoured to be both rather dominating, while also being sweet in bed.

“So?” Victor gave shorter male his patented puppy-eyes.

Yuri huffed and groused for a short moment but didn't actually make any comprehensible comments. Victor just widened his eyes further, even going so far as to stick his lower lip out, intensifying the pleading in his stare. And then it clicked in his head.

“You don't have many friends do you?” 

Victor broke out into harmless laughter at the boy’s expense when Yuri turned his head away, face burning with embarrassment as he hissed something about  тупые альфы for what be the fifth time that day alone.

Victor smirked.

* * *

 

 

While it was fun teasing Yuri about his gruff attitude and defiant behaviour, he still had not made any headway in finding the perfect figure skating partner. He would need them to be fairly technically skilled of course, otherwise the routines he had in mind would be too difficult to pull off with as little time as they would have before they began actually competing.

 

‘They would have to be beautiful of course,’ the alpha mused, beginning to fantasise about the ideal partner. ‘An omega for sure, the chemistry would come along so well that way...Someone who could be both sweet and sexy...Someone with real heart, who could pour all their feeling into the ice…” He could almost visualise it! But, as far as he knew, no one would be right for the job. Anyone who might come close already had a successful partnership. 

 

‘Maybe this was reckless. Not that that’s ever stopped me before. But it will certainly make things difficult.’

 

He flung himself across the couch he’d been sitting on, fishing his phone out of his back pocket. He began scrolling through his Instagram feed and making small comments on his fellow skaters’ photos that mainly consisted of a wide variety of emojis. He continued to wonder about what his possible partner would look like, dancing on the ice next to him. 

 

Of course, another thing to consider would be his parents. Although he hadn’t yet contacted them personally, he assumed they already knew. Hell, after the way they lectured and pleaded with him for years to settle down he would be surprised if they hadn’t immediately begun celebrating making wedding plans when they’d caught wind of this.

 

‘Not that I’m looking for a mate! Though they might see it that way, with this being so out of the blue...As if I’d need that excuse.’

“Ooph!” Lost in his thoughts he was caught off guard when his lovely Makkachin jumped his lap. Smiling at the hyperactive dog, he stroked the tuft of fur underneath his ear, turning the dog into a puddle of goo.

Picking up his phone from it's new position on the floor, he noticed that it was running a video of a party. He must have tapped it with part of his hand when Makkachin surprised him. He was about to exit the page when a familiar tune started to play from the technology’s tiny speakers. 

 

Suddenly much more interested in the proceedings being played back, Victor sat up again as an unseen voice announced that the upcoming performance was a gift for the birthday celebration of someone named “Yuuko”. 

 

A lonely, enchanting figure skated to the center of the rink. The person, likely Japanese, though distinctly male from both the short midnight black hair and the fairly slim, if still soft figure, was an omega. The way his body was positioned for his starting pose just screamed submissive and slightly feminine to well-honed Victor’s instincts. His costume was a gradient of blue, covering the dark shades of navy at the top of his fitted shirt before melting into a light periwinkle blue at the hem of his pants. The snowflake patterns etched all the way through glittered like the smooth surface of a frozen lake, giving the impression of an untouched, ethereal beauty. Then, its dark colors contrasting with the somewhat pale shade of the man’s skin, was a plain, navy Venetian mask. It only added to the atmosphere of the imminent performance, shaping the skater into a creature so foreign as if to be more than human, a fairy, a spirit even...

 

He didn't recognise the omega from any competition, so Victor figured him to be nothing more than an amateur, but it couldn't hurt to watch a more than likely sub-par replication of his routine.

Well, let’s just say that his thoughts were less than accurate. Victor thought he could feel actual pain from the force of having his mind blown so explosively.

He was ensnared, no,  _ mesmerised _ as the mysterious figure glided across the ice. He was so held captive by the performance that he forgot to breathe for a moment. The crowd remained silent, as if experiencing the same shock and awe as him, throughout the entire routine. The jumps though a bit shaky when compared to his own, but the well-executed spins and uniquely captivating step sequence were beyond even  _ his _ standards. Victor could feel the icy wind blowing against his face just by watching the omega’s performance. It was astounding. It was magical. It was like watching a fairytale unravel. 

 

The navy mask he wore did nothing to hide the expressions on the omega’s face. It was clear to anyone watching that he loved and  _ belonged _ on the ice.

 

When the video ended, it left the alpha pent up and hungry for more. 

 

A secretive, sensual smile lit up on his face, his eyes gleaming with a challenge, the promise of a hunt, a  _ chase _ enticing his alpha instincts. 

 

He scrolled to the video descriptions.

 

‘Hasetsu, Japan.’

* * *

 

 

“Yuuri, make sure you have some sake prepared for me,” Minako-sensei told the omega as she packed away her dance clothes and accessories .

“Again? Weren’t you hungover this morning?” 

 

Minako didn’t even say a word, just pouting prettily until the omega huffed. He quietly conceded with a shrug of his shoulders such that his training bag’s weight would settle comfortably. 

 

The omega left the beta’s studio in a comfortable jogging pace as he made his way back to the inn. He decided to stop by the ice castle later to skate, maybe explore a new step sequence. Drowned in his thoughts, he didn't notice a brown blur coming his way before it jumped up in his path, colliding with his chest and sending him sprawling to the ground.

Yuuri groaned before pushing himself upright, an arm over his new furry friend lying on his stomach, licking at his face.

‘He looks like Vicchan.’ Memories of his dog resurfaced, bringing along feelings of melancholy. He scratched the back of the dog’s neck, just the way he always used to with Vicchan. He didn't know whether dogs could purr, but the brown poodle looked so content under his administrations that it almost looked as if he would. The omega couldn't help but chuckle.

“Where did you come from?” The poodle barked out a useless reply before squirming, sliding off of him as the sound of hurried steps approached.

“Makkachin, don't leave me behind!” 

 

A young good-looking foreigner suddenly came into Yuuri’s view from his prone position. His exotic looks and charming smile made Yuuri blush all the way to his ears. The man held a hand towards him.

“Sorry about that. He’s really friendly with strangers.” The silver-haired male had a sheepish smile on his face, but Yuuri wasn't paying attention to the guy’s looks as much as he was his scent.

‘Alpha.’ 

 

His mind screamed and he found himself jerking his hand out of reach before scuttling backwards, pushing himself off the ground and bolting quickly for the sanctity of his home.

Victor was disappointed, very much so. It was the first time he was rejected by a omega so blatantly. The brunette was wearing spectacles but they couldn't hide the absolute terror the ruby-brown eyes reflected before the cute omega scampered away.

 

The discouraged alpha trudged off in the same direction with Makkachin in tow before finally reaching his lodgings. He deposited his luggage in his assigned room at Yu-Topia before heading towards the dinning room for dinner. He was just about to enjoy his delicious looking meal before a scream of excitement broke out.

“Oh my God. Is that Victor Nikiforov?!” A pretty looking beta shouted from the door. He sent a cool smirk and a cheeky wink to the shocked beta.

“Bring some sake please!” The lady shouted towards the kitchen before she slipped into the seat across from him in a state of awe. Now that she was closer and he could have a better look at her face, he recognised her as a renowned, retired ballet dancer that he happened to catch glimpses of in many magazines and news outlets a few years ago.

“So, what brings the five-time figure skating world champion to Hasetsu?” the beta, whose name he found out later to be Minako, asked with a knowing look in her eyes.

“Well, I'm looking for someone,” he stated before throwing the sake back in one big gulp, the burn sliding down his throat and coming to warm his entire torso.

“Who? A girl?” she sounded suspicious and disappointed at the same time.

“No, a boy, an omega to be exact, happen to know any omega skaters?” he inquired casually, already expecting a negative reply. Instead, the women started laughing.

 

“Ha!” She chortled. “This is gold! You watched the video, didn't you? The party one.” It was no longer a question at that point. 

 

Victor nodded excitedly, in disbelief of his luck. 

 

‘Well, I guess it’ll be easier to find my mystery omega than I thought it would be.’

“You're not the first to be interested in our resident omega and you certainly won’t be the last.” 

 

She paused, drinking in the expression of anticipation on Victor’s face with as much pleasure as she would slurp at her beloved sake. 

“But you are likely to be the only one able to help him.” Another short pause. “Hiroko-san! Is Yuuri here?” the beta shouted in the direction of the kitchen again. 

 

A muffled ‘no’ was heard a second later, followed by an explanation that Yuuri was out for his run. Minako sighed. Victor visibly sagged in disappointment, before perking up in the thought that, ‘At least I found him. I even know his name now!’ 

‘Yuuri’ He tried pronouncing the name in mind. ‘It’s cute.' He decided.

“Go to the local ice rink tonight, let’s say around 10p.m? You should find what...or who,” she winked, “you want there.” 

 

Victor couldn't wait for night to come.

* * *

 

 

A few hours later he found himself at said skating rink. He made his way in through the unlocked side door after trying the ones out front before creeping into the observation room. What he saw there sent a familiar rush of excitement from the crown of his head to his fingertips.

 

It was the omega boy he saw in that morning. He looked much more sensual without his glasses on, but  _ that _ was not what sent Victor into a frenzy...it was the was he moved. It was as if he was creating music with his body alone.

The sound of blades dancing across the ice echoed throughout the desolate rink. The lone figure travelled across the ice, making intricate patterns on the floor. 

 

In the figure’s mind he painted a scene, a field of flowers where two strangers met for the first time. He held his hand out, sliding one across the other before bringing them across his body. A innocent interpretation of passion. 

 

Yuuri, engrossed in his story weaving, didn't hear the door to the observation room click open, the unique sound of someone frantically tying on a pair of skates, nor the noise of someone sliding across the ice until after he stopped in a final pose, breathing heavily from exertion. 

 

The enthusiastic clapping that echoed off the walls shocked him. He spun towards the other, recognizing the alpha as the one he bumped into earlier.

“BEAUTIFUL!!” The other gushed, making Yuuri jump, astonished, in his spot. 

 

He flushed at the praise, eyeing the foreigner warily. He took in the strangely familiar form and relaxed deposition on the ice in a way he did not take the time to when confronted with the man’s presence earlier in the day. Suddenly, his brown orbs widened in recognition.

“You're Victor Nikiforov!” The omega spluttered. 

 

Yuuri looked ridiculously cute with his mouth open in shock and eyes shining with awe and wonder the aforementioned alpha decided.

“Yes! And we are going to be partners!” Victor exclaimed. 

 

Yuuri’s jaw dropped even more.

“WHAT!?”

  
  
  
  
  



	2. A Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta by : stopsuggestingusernames 
> 
> (You are Awesome ^^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the show so much that im writing about it almost everyday ~ Can't wait for episode 5!  
> Thanks to everyone who commented, subscribe and Kudos ! 
> 
> The chapter is shorter but i hope it lives up to your expectations !  
> Enjoy !

 

“What do you mean partner in the team competition? I don't even have a single win in any international competitions, there is now way they will qualify me for the team!” Yuuri exclaimed.

 

Victor thought for a moment, dejected, before he perked up as the perfect idea came to him. 

 

“Then you just have to win the next Grand Prix!” he smiled. 

 

‘Victor must be joking,’ Yuuri thought before he realized that he was the only one laughing at the.

“Oh my God, you  _ are _ serious.” Yuuri thought that his heart was going to fail on him at the rate it was going.

“B-but don't you think it's too big of a jump to go from a nobody to a winner? It's impossible!” Yuuri tried to convince the other. The omega seemed to almost be pouting and it only made him that much more desirable in Victor’s eyes. He could just  _ feel _ the untapped sex appeal beneath the omega’s flushed skin.

“But you won gold at every national competition you entered didn't you? With the exception of the national selection? Minako told me all about your flawless achievements!” Victor clapped his hands, bringing a close to the argument before giving Yuuri a look of serious consideration.

“You have skill, so why aren't you on the international stage?” 

 

Victor waited patiently for a coherent reply as the other stuttered, the alpha’s finger travelling down the other’s chest. Yuuri thought that his heart was going to outright burst with how loud it was thumping against his chest.

“That's probably because…be-because...” Yuuri struggled to find the right words as he could feel the heat rising on his face. He fell silent before he mumbled out his answer.

Victor widened his eyes in shock.

“I'm afraid of alphas.” Yuuri was inwardly cursing at Minako for using his idol against him, forcing him into such stressful situations.

Well, it looked like Victor was going to have his hands full this season.

* * *

 

Victor stared, unseeing, at the new, foreign ceiling of his room, contemplating what the omega told him. Only then did he realise that there was no gender segregation in any international competitions. So, all omegas, alphas, and betas stayed in the same hotel and shared the same stage. This was unlike smaller scale local, regional, or even national competitions where omega and alpha living quarters were kept mostly separate. It probably wouldn't be difficult for his protegé to win the Omegan Grand Prix if Yuuri could manage to live in the company of many alpha’s until the competition. 

 

Victor did always like a challenge. 

* * *

 

His first challenge with Yuuri (and probably the most difficult one to overcome) would be to get his protegé to stay calm around alphas, but with his charm and above-average looks he figured it wouldn't be too hard to get Yuuri to open up to him. Furthermore, it seemed that the omega, despite his initial panic at interacting with him, was a fan of his.

Yuuri drew circles around the ring with his skates, glancing every now and then at his new coach who was watching at the sidelines, a smile on his flawless face.

Yuuri blushed when the other caught him looking and the smile grew even more in size. As if it wasn't already big enough to dazzle. The sparkles blinded Yuuri for a moment. He scrunched his eyes, protecting them from the sudden shine.

 

Don't get him wrong, he was  _ more _ than happy to have the alpha as a coach. After all, Victor was the embodiment of what an ideal alpha was. Rich, charming, and kind ( _ especially _ to those he is interested in if rumours were true). Perfectly desirable in the eyes of many omegas, betas, and even the occasional alpha.

After warming up around the ring, the brunette came to a stop in front of the man.

 

“So, Yuuri, what can you do? As your coach I need to know everything about you,” Victor leaned forward, his sensitive nose detecting the scent of spring and a hint of musk - uniquely Yuuri’s, a conflicting yet delightful combination. It wafted up from the omega who was clearly trying very hard not to back away. Victor could see the other’s blush spreading all the way from his cheeks to the tips of his ears and down, coloring Yuuri’s neck an adorable shade of pink.

“Erm, I can't land a quad salchow yet...” Yuuri trailed off, fidgeting on the spot, shuffling his blades on the ice. 

 

Victor reached out to tilt Yuuri’s head up, maintaining a subtle hold so as to prevent the other from moving away.

 

“Well I just have to teach you don't I?” He winked, turning the other a shade of red deeper than the one previous.

Victor had to hold his laughter back as he maneuvered the omega’s body to demonstrate what the landing position should feel like. Yuuri was jumping at every touch. Victor deliberately kept his touches to a minimum and professional despite his desperate want to run a hand down the curvature of the other’s spine. He instead settled for a gentle push, signaling to Yuuri to go try to execute the jump.

Yuuri nodded, as he skated to the edge of the ring. He pushed himself against the ice as he skated forward to build momentum for the jump.

Victor was trying very hard not to scare the omega off with his intent gaze as he watched the man practice his salchow. Yuuri fell a few times at the beginning, but then, already hours into practice, he manages to land on his feet. It was a bit wobbly but still a success. Victor cheered aloud and Yuuri practically glowed under his praise.

Yuuri was melting under the shower of an alpha’s praise. He couldn't be any more grateful to Victor for his guidance. He had been trying to land a quad salchow for ages and, with a few tips and some direction from his idol, he managed to master it in a few days. 

After a few more successful jumps Victor decided they should call it a day and they headed back to the inn.

* * *

 

Yuuri soaked in the hotsprings of his home, the warmth chasing away the chill of a day spent toiling on the ice. Heaving a deep, satisfied sigh, the omega closed his eyes as he relaxed into the comforting warmth.

 

The door slammed open. So did Yuuri’s eyes.

 

Yuuri couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing. He really liked Victor (what was there  _ not _ to like about his idol?) but sometimes he can’t help but wonder whether the man knew exactly what he was doing to Yuuri.

 

The alpha stood at the edge of the bath, a phone in one hand and a towel in the other, dressed in nothing more that his naked glory.

‘Wow, he’s  _ big _ …’ 

 

The omega dunked his face into the onsen, his face burning a passionate red. He could still hear that Victor was talking to him, but he couldn’t make out the exact words under the water, especially not with his heart beating like he had just ran a marathon.

‘He is my COACH!” Yuuri screamed at himself.

‘And an alpha,’ he warned himself. ‘A smoking hot and talented one, but an alpha nonetheless.’ 

 

Yuuri didn’t know the exact moment he started to fear alphas but it was likely in preschool when he was often bullied and pushed around for being a ‘weak’ omega. It got to the point where he decided to just save himself the trouble of dealing with their harsh words and refrained from interacting with any of them when possible.

“Yuurrriiii, let’s take a photo together!” Victor called out as he entered the water. Yuuri shot out of the water so fast that his sight blurred for a moment.

“No! No! We don’t allow pictures in the bath!” Yuuri waved his arms around.

“Really?” 

Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to hate the man for his obliviousness.

* * *

 

Victor rested his head on his arm as he watched his new partner sleep. Yuuri had passed out halfway through Victor and Minako’s drinking session, the day’s rigorous training finally wearing him down. Without his spectacles on, the omega looked incredibly handsome. Victor couldn’t stop himself from taking a picture of the sleeping omega. He knew he probably get some sort of scolding from Yuuri tomorrow. However, considering how kind the man was, Victor thought it likely wouldn’t be stern enough to dissuade him from doing it again.

Within seconds the photo was uploaded to his Instagram.

 

**V-nikiforov** My Cute Partner!!! <3

His phone was buzzing non-stop throughout the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look forward to the next one ! It might come tomorrow :D


	3. Eros: Seduce Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta by : stopsuggestingusernames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at 3 in the afternoon : Sorry for the late chapter ! As an apology I combined chapter 3 and 4 and added some stuff from episode 5 ! Watch episode 5 first ;D though i didnt follow much ...
> 
> 5 minutes later : OMG I deleted chapter 4 , omg i am an idoit ....
> 
> 5 hours later : I finally finished rewriting .... T.T

“Victor, what is this!?” Yuuri questioned the alpha, his face flushed beautifully in embarrassment. Victor eyes flicked in the direction of the phone screen shoved into his face, the number of likes shown underneath his candid shot of Yuuri sleeping fast approaching 500,000. He also took note of how close the omega had come to him, and how Yuuri wasn’t yet panicking in his presence even though Victor was shirtless, having been in the midst of changing before the omega came crashing in.

“It’s a picture of my omega!” He stated with confidence and, noticing at the how flushed the other was, he winked. He knew that what he said had a meaning other than a mere skating partner, but he couldn’t care less about it. After all, Yuuri was technically ‘his’ anyway, at least until the competitive season was over.

“Anyway Yuuri…” he whispered sensually, watching the other closely for his reaction.

“I didn’t know you were so bold!” he teased. Yuuri tilted his head in confusion, not quite comprehending what Victor was implying before his brown eyes happened to trail down to the alpha’s bare chest and freeze there. His eyes widened as he finally took in the undressed state Victor was in and it seemed as if steam would erupt from his ears from his mortification. He backed away so quickly that he hit the walls of the hallway with a resounding thud.

“Is there something wrong Yuuri?” Victor purred, pretending that he had no idea what had flustered the shy omega.

“N-N-No, PARDON THE INTRUSION!” the omega shouted before turning tail and disappearing down the hallway to seek shelter in his room. 

 

Victor couldn’t resist bursting out in peels of laughter at the retreat.

* * *

 

Victor started to regret posting the picture. Most of the comments were nice and sweet, showering Yuuri with all sort of praises, including “cute” and “delectable.” However, some were borderline  _ disturbing _ . 

 

Victor was happy that Yuuri was getting positive press and gaining a new fanbase as it would be a great help when he began actually competing, but he couldn’t shake off the feeling of possessiveness when he read some of the downright lecherous ones saying, “I’d tap that,” or, “I’d love to see his lips wrapped around my dick”. Perhaps the most irritating one to Victor was “I wish he was my omega. I’d chain him to the bed and keep him hanging off my knot all day.” Victor removed the disgusting comments from his post, reporting and blocking the commenter’s accounts, smiling ‘happily’ as he did so.

He open his text messages next.

There were many, the bulk of them coming from Yakov and Yuri. He opened the ones from Yuri first.

**Котенок 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸** **:** Where the fuck did you get that omega from?! He better not be some no-name piece of shit!

 

**ヽ(o♡o)/:** I miss you!!! ~(*^♡^*)~

 

From his seat at the low table in the dining room Victor watched out of the corner of his eye as Yuuri slipped on his trainers, Makkachin right beside him.

“Victor, I’m going for my run!” Victor gave a wave of acknowledgement from his position on the cushion.

“Be careful, see you at the rink later!” He replied with a seductive smile, drinking in the always-alluring sight of a blushing Yuuri who quickly shouted that he was leaving to his family before exiting the door in a flash.

He opened Yakov’s texts next. He saw the first words and promptly exited the application, not bothering to look at the rest of the message. Time to catch up with his princess.

“So Yuuri, have you decided what you want to perform for your solo programs?” Yuuri looked at Victor with eyes not dissimilar to an animal frozen in place with fear.

“I thought you were going to choreograph something for me?” 

“Well, yes and no. It _ is _ your performance after all, it should be something that resonates with  _ you _ . You are talented Yuuri, it shouldn’t be a problem for you to come out with a story.” Victor reassured him, flashing his award-winning smile while Yuuri just gaped in disbelief. 

 

‘If only it was that easy for those of us who  _ aren’t  _ geniuses,’ Yuuri lamented inwardly.

* * *

 

Yuuri sat at his desk, running through what seemed like all the music that he has ever came across throughout his entire life on his computer, but nothing struck him as particularly inspirational. 

 

He thought back to when he first saw Victor performing. It was at the Junior Grand Prix finals. He remembered Victor’s flawless performance, Yuuri’s first time skating on the ice, copying Victor’s movements…

Then Yuuri grinned; he had the  _ perfect  _ song.  

* * *

 

The door to Victor’s room slammed opened and the padding of swiftly moving feet woke Makkachin who had been snoozing on top on Victor’s toned stomach. The dog gave a yelp in surprise when his tail was harshly stepped on.

“Sorry!” Victor woke up partially because of the noise and partly due to the warm pair of lean legs straddling his own. He’d just begun to rub the sleep out of his eyes when earplugs were stuffed into his ears. 

Victor’s eyes sprang open when he heard the opening notes of the song and they stayed that way throughout. It was perfect, almost as if it was commissioned for the omega specifically.

“Yuuri!” Victor held the excited omega by the waist and wondered whether it was because of the excitement at finding the perfect piece that the other didn’t notice that he was positioned over Victor’s lap, but he had more pressing matters to address than teasing Yuuri into flushing again, sad as the thought was.

“The song is perfect Yuuri! Where did you find it?” Victor demanded. He wanted to know who the mysterious composer was that had created such a melodious tune for his protegé .

“Ano...um...” Yuuri blushed a deep red, looking down at his lap where he’d laced his fingers together.

“Who’s the composer?”

“M-m...me.” Sky blue orbs bulged out, Victor sure he’d misunderstood the brunette.

“Me.” Yuuri reiterated his answer upon seeing the other’s shocked expression and was rewarded with a crushing hug and a shower of delighted praise.

Yuuri felt a rare sense of proud accomplishment when Victor complimented him on what Yuuri considered to be his rather mediocre musical talent. Yuuri privately believed that the alpha was just being kind, though he still couldn’t help but feel giddy at the praise. He took music lessons in the past to help with the artistry components of his ballet classes and skating, but he never knew that he was good enough to compose anything worth sharing with the world as Victor obviously believed.

* * *

 

They began practicing the routine the very next day. Victor made sure to keep a close eye on the brunette’s expression and artistry, wanting everything to be perfect for his debut. 

 

He’d only found out yesterday from the Nishigori skating otaku triplets that Yuuri actually had to compete in the upcoming national qualifying competition before he could enter the Grand Prix. Yuuri may be worried but Victor is rather confident about his protege skills. Without a doubt, Yuuri would be participating in the Grand Prix. The russian kitty had been posted to the Cup of China and the Cup of Russia. Despite the blonde’s unhappiness with the two of them, the russian omega had sent an ‘encouraging’ message  that he would be waiting to deliver them their defeat at his hands.

 

Well, Victor quite liked them both and would really like either of them to win, although he couldn’t honestly say he didn’t prefer one to succeed over the other.

 

‘Once Yuuri has won this first competition I can start to incorporate pair routines into our practice. Maybe I can even get Yuuri to let me throw him right off the bat!’ 

 

He told himself that he was certainly  _ not _ getting impatient for the time to come, but it wasn’t very convincing, even in his own head.

 

“Victor...” Victor peeked from under his tired eyelids at the gentle, uncertain voice of the speaking omega. He sat up from his position on the dining room floor and smiled encouragingly at Yuuri when he saw he was nervous to continue.

“Yes Yuuri?” he pushed, trying to sound as welcoming as possible.

 

The other fidgeted under the alpha’s stare but eventually seemed to gather enough courage to speak his mind.  

“E-erm,will you go out and pick up my costume with me?” It came out as a cluttered rush but the Victor caught the message and widened his eyes in surprise, he never thought the omega would be the one to reach out first. 

Yuuri begin to wring his fingers when, after what seemed to him to be  _ ages _ , the alpha still had not said a single word. 

 

‘What if Victor thinks I’m being clingy or too forward?!’ Yuuri worried. ‘But Victor  has been nothing but open so far, always telling me to share everything with him,’ he reminded himself. 

 

So, in return for Victor’s kind approach to the awkward omega, Yuuri thought he should take the first step towards a possible friendship between the two, but judging from the silence, it may not have been such a good idea. He was about to shamefully retract his offer, get up, and make his escape, when Victor suddenly glomped him, sending both of them to the floor.

“Of course! Are you taking up on my offer to know each other better Yuuri? My omega is growing to trust me!” Victor mumbled happily against the other’s soft, black strands of hair, marvelling in the intoxicating scent that was uniquely Yuuri.

“M-mmm!” Yuuri struggled from beneath Victor. His face red from the sudden inability to breathe freely. Victor’s chest was pressing against his face, and the scent of Victor’s alpha musk was beginning to make him light-headed with need. Yuuri could feel himself harden a little and he panicked. He needed to get out of the other’s presence  _ immediately _ .

Victor finally pushed himself up after hearing Yuuri wheeze desperately against his chest. He grabbed the latter by the arms, pulling him into a sitting position with him.

“Are you okay Yuuri?” Victor asked, scanning the other’s face for possible injury.

Yuuri didn’t think he could control the trembling in his voice if he spoke, so he quickly nodded, got up and ran into his room.

* * *

 

Victor was like an excited puppy, Yuuri decided. A very big and cuddly puppy, judging from his enthusiastic bouncing and selfie taking as the older man took in the merchandise laid out in front of him. Yuuri answered the endless questions interspersed throughout the Russian’s running commentary patiently, enjoying his company as they made their way to their destination.

Victor glanced around the interior of the place. It was well-maintained and tastefully decorated with comfortable furniture and abstract paintings hung on the walls. The designer for Yuuri’s costume had yet to appear but the omega seemed relaxed as he took in his surroundings.

Victor tried to control himself when a black blur attacked his omega, wrapping Yuuri in an embrace from behind. The omega didn’t even flinch at the sudden contact, instead laughing in delight and turning to return the embrace as the black blur, now identified as a dark-haired beta dressed in black clothing, laid kisses on the former’s cheek. Victor could feel his alpha growling at the touches, but tried to keep the noises from escaping his throat as he viewed the scene.

He coughed to pull the attention to him, smiling placidly at the beta who smirked at him, disguising his inward rage as well as he could. Victor frowned when the other continue to cuddle Yuuri in what he considered to be a  _ severely _ inappropriate manner.  _ Especially _ since he had never managed to get the close to the cute brunette without being run from. His unhappiness must have shown on his face when they broke apart as the beta with dark blue eyes snickered as he hustled an oblivious Yuuri to the back where the changing rooms were. He returned to a room that seemed to have mysteriously dropped 20 degrees in the meantime.

“Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri’s coach and  _ partner _ .” The, ‘and who the fuck are you?’ remained unsaid, but was presumably still understood. Victor gave a charming smile as he introduced himself upon the man’s return, but his crushing grip on the other’s hand said otherwise about his apparent happiness at meeting Yuuri’s designer. To the beta’s credit, he gave no outward reaction at the bruising grip. The man was handsome, Victor had to admit, with jet black hair and piercing dark blue eyes.

The designer gave another smirk.

“Haruka Katsuki, Yuuri’s designer and _ cousin _ .” A foxy grin played across his face. “Thanks for taking such good care of him.”

‘I have just been tested and outplayed,’ Victor realised.

Yuuri kept glancing at the alpha walking beside him. Victor had been sulking ever since they left Haru’s studio. He was pouting, anyone could tell. He didn’t get to see how Yuuri’s costume looked like  _ at all _ with the foxy-faced cousin of his blocking the entrance to the dressing rooms, mocking Victor every now and then with a smirk that said, ‘I know your secret.’ 

* * *

 

Yuuri  _ finally _ had the courage to initiate something and Victor didn’t get to enjoy any of it! He was  _ this close _ to just stomping his feet and throwing a proper tantrum. He gave a loud sigh and continued to sulk, back hunched and hands in his coat pockets.

“Victor, are you okay?” Victor acknowledged the question with a nod, too caught up in his mood to turn and face the omega. 

 

Yuuri wasn’t someone who became irritated often, but seeing that the alpha who always encouraging Yuuri to open up to him didn’t extend the same courtesy to the omega made his blood boil.

Yuuri grabbed the sleeves of Victor’s coat, giving them a hard tug, causing the alpha to stumble a bit and turn to face him, wide-eyed.

Yuuri took a deep breath before he pulled the other closer, his hands now on Victor’s collar.

“Victor, is there something wrong? I’m worried about you, not because you’re my coach, but because you’re my  _ friend _ . Tell me what’s wrong?” Yuuri asked gently, eyes filled with nothing but concern and sincerity.

Victor stilled, staring. Yuuri looked breathtakingly beautiful under the street lights, his brown eyes exuding warmth and comfort as he looked directly into his own sky blue ones. Victor felt touched at the concern, his moue disappearing under the kind gaze of the omega. Victor reached out and ruffled the other’s hair.

“Thank you Yuuri, I’m fine now.” He gave a genuine smile which Yuuri reciprocated. Victor was grateful that the other did not push for the reasons behind his earlier strop. He didn’t think he could explain it to Yuuri when he couldn’t even explain to himself why he was so utterly dejected in the first place.

Victor had thought earlier that Yuuri wouldn't have any more surprises for him, he thought that the young man couldn’t get any more charming, but he did. 

 

Right before they went to bed in their respective rooms, Yuuri shouted from down the hall,

“Victor! I going to do my best tomorrow! I will seduce you and the audience!”

Victor thinks that his face must have been frozen in disbelief, as Yuuri quickly turned beet-red before retreating to his room in a flurry of movements, the door slamming shut with a muffled, “Ah, sorry!”

Victor covered his own burning face with his hands.

Victor was glad that other went to bed, because he highly doubted that he could hide the enraptured blush in his cheeks.

Yuuri glanced anxiously around the rink, jumping whenever one of the alphas came close. He sighed. He was the only male omega in this particular competition this year so the committee decided to hold his evaluation together with the other male dynamics, so he felt rather singled out. 

 

Yuuri stayed close to Victor whenever he could, relying on the other’s familiar scent to quell his persistent nerves. Yuuri had hoped that Victor wouldn’t notice his strange behaviour as he trailed closely behind his coach, but, unfortunately, the omega was just close enough to Victor that the man couldn’t help but notice. However, being a self-proclaimed gentleman, he chose not to say anything about it knowing that the other was skittish due to being around so many unfamiliar alphas. Victor was actually very proud, as Yuuri neither ran away nor lower his head to the alphas as he likely wanted to do. Instead he walked with his head held high. 

Yuuri huffed in exasperation a while later; he was alone in place  _ full  _ of the alphas that never failed to put him on edge, Victor having slipped off a short time ago to head to the restroom. He glanced to the side, watching a group of alphas and beta talking to one another. One of the younger alphas, a seventeen year old skater names Kenjirou Minami who was last year’s top competitor, caught his gaze and curiosity shined in the overexcitable alpha’s eyes. Yuuri recognised the teen from the quick warm up on the ice, but neither had spoken to each other yet. Yuuri suppressed the urge to back away or look down when the alpha approached, bounding forward like a puppy yet to grow into his paws.

“Hi, I’ve never seen you around before, is this your first time?” The young alpha questioned, a beaming grin on his face.

“Yes, e-erm, well-” Yuuri leaned back at the proximity of the alpha. Minami, not yet catching on to Yuuri’s frankly obvious discomfort, simply leaned forward to close the increasing distance between them which consequently led to yuuri leaning back  _ even more _ , starting to put himself off-balance. Yuuri’s familiar anxiety begin to set in, the straightforward nature of the alpha something he wasn’t used to.

He yelped in terror when strong arms suddenly embraced him from the back, encircling his waist. He relaxed quickly from his previously tense stance when he recognised Victor’s familiar scent washing over him. 

 

Victor rested his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder as he greeted the younger alpha. “Hi, I’m Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri’s coach.” 

 

The smaller alpha greeted him back politely and Victor grinned, his smile a strange mixture between handsome and vaguely threatening. His aura was brimming with his possessive nature. Minami didn’t seem to consciously notice Victor’s aura but his instincts had him backing away all the same. 

The blonde teen wished his new competitor good luck before returning to his circle of friends. Yuuri heaved a heavy sigh of relief before freezing up in realisation, his face warming as it was often wont to do in his coach’s presence. 

 

Victor was nuzzling at his neck shamelessly, his nose at Yuuri’s scent glands.

“Yuuri, remember your promise? Seduce me and you will seduce everyone present.” 

 

Victor purred and Yuuri shivered at the low vibration in the crook of his neck before he nodded resolutely, determined.

Yuuri took off his jacket and handed it to the now wide-eyed alpha. The other skaters present as well as the audience members who’d happened to be glancing in their direction couldn’t hold back their amazement and neither could Victor. 

 

Yuuri was enchanting. 

 

Victor was enchanted. 

 

Yuuri wore a costume similar to the one his idol had worn in the Junior Grand Prix that Yuuri had first seen him in. The cool black Victor had favored was replaced with a mesmerizing, deep navy and a longer half-skirt that reached to  the back of his knees, giving Yuuri a decidedly more feminine look. Victor wanted desperately to know exactly why and when Yuuri had decided to get a costume so clearly modeled after his own, but he held his questions back for the time being when he heard the announcement that it was Yuuri’s turn to skate. He was up first. It was showtime.

The pair embraced each other a final time before Yuuri stepped into the ice.

There was mumbling in the stands, some doubtful that Yuuri could perform well, since it was his first time. Some believed that even if he did, it would be due to Victor’s coaching skills and not Yuuri’s own hard work.

Yuuri closed his eyes. He would show them.

 

‘Victor is watching, Victor is mine to seduce.’

The sound of Eros resonated through the rink and Yuuri flowed with the music. He send a teasing smirk at Victor’s direction as he crafted the lustful music with his body, his hands moving through the air in graceful arcs and across his body seductively. He landed his triple axel perfectly. He was forced to put a hand down during the landing for his quadruple salchow in order to maintain his balance, but he continued to travel with the music, lost in his story. He executed the consecutive toe loops cleanly, keeping in exact time with the music.

Victor couldn’t take his eyes off his protegé and neither could the audience who jumped to their feet and erupted in cheers and screams when the program ended.

 

Yuuri bowed to them, politely thanking the audience and the judges before making his exit. His eyes fell on his coach, beaming so bright it couldn’t be looked at directly without compromising one’s safety, and Yuuri buried himself in Victor’s arms, pressing his face into his suit jacket. The two of them ignored the flashing of the cameras in favor of absorbing the emotions bouncing off of the two of them.

“Good job.” Yuuri preened at the praise, his inner omega purring at his alpha’s acknowledgment. Though it only lasted a few short, wonderful seconds before Victor launched into a tirade on how much they practice the salchow and Yuuri’s inability to execute it perfectly as well as other minor critiques here and there.

Victor was proud. He’d felt like the luckiest alpha in the world when Yuuri, despite the mistakes in his program, carried out the performance spectacularly. It seemed Yuuri was  _ very  _ good at keeping promises

“You seduced me, Yuuri. Take responsibility.” 

 

Yuuri’s face turned a maddening red as if all of the blood in his body had rushed to his head near instantly. Victor lightly kissed the embarrassed omega’s hair, suppressing his laughter when Yuuri yelped.

The scores were out, Yuuri earned a respectable 98.57 for his short program, placing him in second. Yuuri basked in his first achievement in the national qualifiers. He just needed to keep the ball rolling for tomorrow’s free skate and he’d have a very good chance to win gold.

“Oh, I remember now! You’re the omega that won the Japanese Nationals in Omega Singles three years ago!” 

 

Yuuri froze when he heard Minami’s exclamation. 

 

He turned slowly to face the younger alpha, unable to bring himself to look back at his coach as he felt a growing aura of unhappiness behind him.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!" Minami was still red from the embarrassment of not having recognised a national star, but his eyes were shining with admiration.

Shouts of recognition suddenly erupted from every corner of the stadium.

“The one who broke the Japanese record for omega singles?”

“No way…”

“I heard that was the only national competition he competed in, before he stopped.”

Yuuri started to panic when he felt the aura of dissatisfaction growing exponentially at his back. It was a wonder that Victor had not questioned him yet. 

 

‘Please, dear God, don’t let anyone remember-”

“Oh my God! It’s the ‘Ice Princess!’”

 

Luck was never on his side.

“Who?”

“You know, the omega who was a favorite in junior pair skating! He was training for the national junior pair skating event before he pulled out, apparently there was a bullying case…”

Yuuri could feel sweat dampening his hair, his dark past was out...

“Yuuuuriii...or should I say, ‘Ice Princess?’ What  _ is _ this cute nickname and this apparent junior pair skating past of yours? Why is this the first time I’m hearing about it?” The dark whisper came from behind him.

It looked like Yuuri would be in for a long discussion before the free skate. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be busy next week so the next chapter wil not be up so fast i think. 
> 
> Thankyou for reading :D Hope you like this chapter .
> 
> Comments pls !!! positive critism is welcomed !!


	4. Shall We Dance ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri skate their first pair routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful encouragement and criticism. I hope my Grammer improved! 
> 
> Word count 3988 ( I'm proud of this chapter , wrote it 3 times to get it right.)  
> This chapter was fun to write I hope all of you liked it !
> 
> Sorry for the long wait ! there was some writer block and exams to get pass.
> 
> There was a question regarding this, sorry that i wasn't clear, mistake on my part  
> Eros is still chorograph by Victor and the song was chosen by Victor just like in the canon.  
> Yuuri only composed his own song 'Yuri on Ice'.

Yuuri fidgeted restlessly under Victor’s scrutinizing gaze.

“So Yuuri…”

Before Victor could continue, Yuuri blurted out his past like a bullet train.

“Whenistartedfigureskatingiwasinthepaircategorywithoneofmyringmates,wewerepreparingforthenationalcompetitionwhenhereachmaturityandstartedtogetaggressiveandpossessivearoundmeIcouldnttakeitsoiquit.” Yuuri was panting by the end of his confession. Victor was surprised that he could even make sense of what Yuuri had said. Victor’s instinct told him that there was more behind the story, but Yuuri didn't seem to be lying , so he saw no reason to seek out the full answer. Yet.

Victor wrapped an arm over the Yuuri’s shoulders.

“Wow, okay.” He acknowledged and Yuuri visibly relaxed happy that Victor wasn’t mad. Victor is going to do some research once he returns to the inn. If Yuuri was already well-versed in pair routines, then they may have a shot in qualifying for the pair skating Grand Prix. They need to start participating in the international competitions soon if they want to enter the world championships. They still a problem of which country they would be representing. Maybe he should give Yakov a call. However right now…

Yuuri shivered in fear or anticipation.The look on Victor’s face promised pain and sore muscles. 

“After this, we are going to jump straight in and practice some pair routines.” Well, Yuuri could take it, Victor is quite confident in the omega’s stamina.

Yuuri didn’t know what to think, the alpha was kind and fair but sometimes he wonders whether the Russian man is actually hiding his sadism under wraps. But even if he did, Yuuri would probably still like him all the same.

 

* * *

 

 

The free skate started. He watched the younger alphas skate their routines, he follows their movement with his eyes, he listens to records being broken and the resounding cheers. Yuuri feels increasingly pressured, but more than that, he felt the need to skate on the ice. He walks away between the routines and warms up. He focused solely on the music in his head and the feel of the stretch in every muscle of his body. It has been awhile, but he was once a national athlete, he did it then, he could do it again.

Minami watched wide-eyed as the omega walked towards the gates. Yuuri’s eyes held no hesitation. The garnet eyes were brimming with confidence. The assured look suited the omega, Minami couldn’t take his eyes off, following the purposeful movements of the man as he made his way towards his coach. The atmosphere is tinged with carefully restrained determination. Minami jolted when a forceful slap was delivered to his back, the strength behind it told him many things but mostly was the certainty that he would not be winning the competition.

Yuuri stared straight ahead, his competitiveness starting to show, the ice calls out to him and he responds with an unwavering confidence. He felt fingers on his lips, covering them with a light spread of balm, but he didn’t register the gentleness nor intent behind it.Yuuri should be glad that he didn’t if he did, it is unlikely that he could have continued to hold himself in such a high regard. He would have become a blundering mess.

He steps onto the ice. The music plays. It is his song, composed by himself. The journey of how he learned to love both his journey on the ice and himself. He makes the first quad, the crowd cheers, and Yuuri drifts deeper into the music.  
Victor didn’t understand why the obedient boy had turned rebellious during the competition but he couldn’t bring himself to stay angry over it. Why ? Because Yuuri is skating as if he owns the ice, as if he was the only one on the ice. He was enjoying himself in the competition and Victor would not let himself get upset over it.  
He felt his heart stopped though when Yuuri crashed into the barricade and blood started to seep out though his face showed a wince of disappointment.

‘Ah, he took after me.’ Victor realized when the omega ended his program, his hand pointing towards him, a look of constipation on Yuuri’s face as he tried to hold back the blood leaking from his nose.

The free skate event ended in Yuuri’s overwhelming victory.

 

* * *

 

That night, Victor and the rest of Yu-topia watched intently as Yuuri presented his theme, no their theme on national TV. They have decided to enter the pair skating category for the Grand Prix. It was a last minute decision, Yakov and the ISU weren’t very happy about it but they got away with a warning, as they have yet to release the allocations for the pair. Victor wrestled with his alpha for control when he heard Yuuri proclaiming a feeling very similar to love for him. He instead focuses on the ‘disgusting’ tie that he chose for the omega.

At the end of the interview, he buried his face into Makkachin’s fur. The tip of his ears a cherry red.

 

* * *

 

 

In half a month, they would be in china competing in the Cup of China. Victor wanted to make use of the precious time before then to explore their pair routine. He decided to use Yuuri’s single piece, 'Eros' was something he created for the omega and 'Yuri on Ice' was Yuuri’s own composition, nothing would be more suitable for the two of them. It was a combination of both seductive and innocent love.

Yuuri shuffled his feet against the ice, he was nervous. It has been a while since he skated a pair routine. Victor said that they wouldn’t be doing much but the simple lifts and synchronization, just to test the waters,however, he still can't help but feels anxious over it. Victor, he found out had prior training for pair routines but decided not to pursue that line of competition and instead focus on singles when he found out how difficult it actually was. Well, Yuuri could understand what he meant by that, it is difficult to trust someone hundred percent.

Victor beckoned the omega closer.

“Yuuri, do you trust me ?” Yuuri nodded, there was no hesitation. He would have hesitated if it was five months earlier when Victor first appeared in his family onsen. At that time Yuuri thought he was either in heaven because it would take a miracle for Victor to come to him or hell because it would have been a realistic torture for it to be only just a dream. However now after seeing sides of Victor no one else has seen, sharing their past, eating, bathing and skating together, he thinks he could trust the man with his dreams and future .Victor smiled.

“We will work on the actual program another day, now I just want to test something.”

“Skate to Eros Yuuri .” Victor skated to the sides and plugged in his phone. Yuuri got into position, he didn’t know what to expect, but he trusted Victor, so when the music begin, he danced, when Yuuri directed his gaze to the audience where Victor would have been he found himself staring directly into intense pools of blue.

‘ His face is so close…’ Yuuri could feel his heart beat faster, there was nobody else but the two of them, yet his heart is speeding as if he was in a competition.

Victor followed Yuuri’s movement, but rather than feminine , his movements were much more masculine, portraying the character of a playboy chasing after the enigmatic lady. Though there was no prior preparation, their movements were synchronized, even when they crossed each other paths in their lustful dance, there was no collision. Before Yuuri spun, he felt a hand sliding in his own. Victor held Yuuri’s hand as he guided the omega spinning the omega round himself, Yuuri adjusted his posture, straightening his legs together as they spun into a death spiral. He could feel the chill of the ice on his back. Yuuri held back the urge to distance himself from the hard cold surface, it has been a while. He instead focused on the warmth of Victor’s hand. Victor didn’t let go even after the spin, tugging the omega close as they skated to the chorus of the song, they were approaching the first jump.

“Yuuri, I am going to toss you. Can you do it ?” Victor had to be absolutely sure that Yuuri trusted both him and his skills. He knew Yuuri could make the jumps, he reviewed every video of Yuuri’s pair routines, the double axel for something Yuuri nailed 99% of the time. Yuuri nodded, this was something his remembered, he could do this.

Victor moved behind the omega, before grabbing Yuuri by the waist, his hand that was holding Yuuri’s hand slipping down to his arm. He hurled the smaller male into the air. Yuuri spun. He missed this , the feeling of being in the cold air. Three and a half rotations. He landed perfectly after the few eternal seconds in the air and the next moment he found Victor embracing him.

Yuuri looked up at the older male. Both of them were sporting flushed cheeks but the elation in their smiles was unmistakable, they were a perfect pair.

 

It was only when they went to bed , that Yuuri realized what he had done. He buried his face in his pillow.

‘Oh my god, I partially confessed on national TV and skated a pair routine with Victor.’

 

* * *

 

 

When they touched down at the Chinese airport, Yakov was there to greet them, or more specifically Victor. The man smiled the entire he was getting verbally lectured. They would be representing Russia for the Grand Prix, seeing that it was mostly Victor’s idea, besides the alpha is much more recognized than the omega currently. Victor cut off the lecture dragging Yuuri by the arm, slinging an arm over Yuuri’s shoulders, he casually introduced Yuuri.

“So Yakov, this is my partner!” He beamed, Yuuri stared up at the intimating alpha.

“H-hello…” Yuuri’s voice was shaking, the Russian coach studied Yuuri with piercing scrutiny. Yuuri hopes the man approves. Victor had assured him that Yakov would gladly train him too, but Yuuri hopes the coach would be civil and friendly with him not just out of obligation. Yakov grunted.

“ Japan’s ice princess huh…” He gave Yuuri an approving look before glaring at Victor once again.

“ Well, at least you have some brains to chose someone with experience. We will be training once the China cup is over. You better get onto the podium.” He demands before stalking away probably to the taxi stand.

The pair and singles match were held in the same stadium. The singles would start first both followed by the pair routines. Yuuri stuck close to Victor as they wandered down the skater’s waiting room, they had seats in the stands to watch the singles event, the pair doesn’t take place until late evening. Victor wanted to greet the other fellow skaters and introduce Yuuri to the rest. Yuuri didn’t actually share the same enthusiasm as Victor to meet the others, but it wouldn't hurt to meet someone new.

“ Yuuri-kun!” Yuuri turned around at the sound of his name. He recognized that voice.

“Phichit !” He greeted the beta happily. It had been awhile since he last saw the cheery beta. The last time they met face-to-face was in Detroit when Yuuri was there for an exchange program for training. They embraced before the beta slung an arm over his shoulders.

“ I heard you are participating in pair skating again?” He asked curiously.

“Yes, I am,” Yuuri answered grinning. He looked up at Victor who standing a few feet away, he looks glum as if he swallowed a plum. Yuuri cocked a brow, puzzled about the alpha's foul mood.

“No way! Why is Victor here?!” Phichit questioned surprised and awed. Looks like he didn’t find out yet about the pair assignments, it was rare Yuuri got a leg up on the social network butterfly.

“ He is here for the pair skate.”  
“Wow so it is really true that he is skating the routine with you?’” The Thai raised brow teasingly. Yuuri blushed, looks like it was too early for him to even consider getting one up on the social network genius.

“ Yes, Yuuri is my beloved partner.” Victor wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s pulling him away from the Thai, before resting his head on his shoulders. Phichit was not blind to the possessive behavior. The beta snickered.

“Mind if I take a picture ?” He asked a knowing smirk on his face, Victor answers it with one of understanding.

“Sure.” He didn’t let Yuuri go. Yuuri sighed, resigning himself to a supposedly harmless picture. Only to find out later on, that the picture with Victor’s possessive hold and Phichit snickering at the side, led to a great deal of speculation and less than ideal conclusions.

 

* * *

 

 

They took their seats as they watch the short programs. Phichit’s short program was mesmerizing, he had always wanted to do this song, wanting to prove himself that he was better than everyone else. Yuuri took a glance at Victor who was watching the skate with focused eyes.

‘ I want to prove myself as well.’ When Yuuri wasn't looking, Victor snuck a look.

‘It’s a first to see you so determined.’ He glanced back on the ice.  
‘What motivates you the most Yuuri?.’

Yuuri sweatdropped when he saw Georgi’s performance, it was rather emotional. Victor had a look of bewilderment.  
“That is one of the best performances of his, but the theme is a little…” He cut off clearly uncomfortable to say anything further, especially when Yuuri found out later, that his ex-girlfriend was sitting directly infront of them.

Christ’s performance was very erotic. There was no other possible description of it. Victor was clapping very loudly after the performance. The 25-year-old spotted them and gave them a flirty wink to which Victor responded with one of his own. Yuuri just wants to hide his face, when the cameras directed their attention to them for a moment.

When the interlude came, signaling the end of the short program, Yuuri thought it was just that, but apparently, the commentators had other intentions.

“ We have now come to the end of the singles short program, next up would be pair skating events which will start in three hours. This year we will be welcoming a new pair, which had been highly anticipated.”  
“ Russian World champion Victor Nikiforov would be performing his first competitive pair routine with his partner Katsuki Yuuri of Japan.”

“ Many may be wondering about the Japanese omega that the world champion picked. Mr Katsuki is once a junior national champion in the pair disciple in his home country and is currently a favorite for winning the upcoming national singles skating in Japan. His performance would be highly anticipated.” Yuuri broke up in sweats even with Victor comforting him with gentle pats on the back. The expectations are heavy on his shoulders.

 

* * *

 

 

Victor adjusted the cuffs of costume. Looks like Yuuri’s cousin did a great job on the costume. He was wearing a long-sleeved purple silk shirt underneath with a white thin jacket over. The snowflakes adorned on his jacket glowed a simmering blue, it brings out the color of his eyes.

“ Victor, can you help me pull the zip up?” He heard Yuuri called from the other side of the room.

“Sure!” Victor bounded over, he blinked, before blushing deep red. The omega looked stunning. Yuuri’s costume was a match for his. The white costume looked like a second skin, outlining the soft contours of Yuuri’s body.It was sleeveless, showing off creamy skin, the short light purple skirt flared out in gentle waves, reaching halfway of Yuuri’s thighs. Victor had never been so glad that male omegas are still required to wear either tights or pants beneath. There is already quite a lot of skin shown.

“You look nice.” The alpha commented as he zipped out the costume, pulling the zipper until the collar.

“You look nice too.” The omega commented, a light blush on his face. Yuuri has yet to really wrapped around the fact that they would be performing a pair routine together. He was going to perform with Victor Nikiforov who was his idol since like forever.

Yakov burst through the doors.  
“Get down there, it is almost your turn!” He shouted, before slamming the doors again. The duo blinked, before laughing. Victor gave Yuuri a tight hug.

“Seduce me.” Yuuri felt Victor’s breath at his neck, right above his scent gland. He shuddered, before steeling his resolve.  
“ Come and get me.” Victor stilled. Yuuri couldn’t believe that actually came out of his mouth. He was about to apologized when Victor threw his head back and gave a hearty laugh.  
“ Ok!” He said, a wide grin on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh my god.” He whispered. Yuuri wanted to hide, all the single’s skaters were watching. He could hear

'Shouldn't they be practicing or resting!' He could hear Phichit screaming his name and wolf-whistling. Christ gave a wave when he saw them.  
Victor just gave a firm squeeze on his arm.  
“Just look at me. If you can seduce me, you can bring everyone else to their knees.” Yuuri took a deep breath and nodded. He could do this.

They stepped on the ice when their names were called, the crowd went wild. They took their starting position on the ice. Victor’s back to his and they waited for the song to start.

The crowd turned silent and the music came on. At the first beat, Yuuri looked up, a seductive look on his face. He lifted his hands up and tilted his back, as Victor ran his fingertips down the side of his costume.

They separated with a single spin, Victor holding Yuuri’s hand as they skated down the ice and around the rink. They danced across the ice, diverging and moving away, their feets still moving in perfect synchrony. They met again at the center of the stage, joining their hands once again as they entered the position of the death spiral.

The crowd cheered in their excitement. Yuuri spun around his partner as Victor pulled him up, before lifting him up by their joint hands. The crowd screamed,as they glided across the ice, Yuuri supported solely by their joint hands, Victor rotates twice, Yuuri straightened his upper body, throwing his arm out and head back, his legs spread out to the side.

‘ Thank god I took ballet.’ Yuuri thinks as he smiled seductively at the spectators. The burn at his tights a comfortable warmth.

**_The women in the town captivating and beautiful._ **  
**_The playboy charismatic and strong._ **

Yuuri was twirled around Victor’s waist before being placed on his feet. There was no time to rest nor cheer for their successful lift. The jump is next. Yuuri took a deep breath. They blade cutting across the ice in quick movements, building up the required momentum. Victor squeezes his hand once, before sliding to his waist and tossing him into the air . Yuuri spun, landing on one foot.

“There it is a triple axel.” The clapping was thunderous.

Yuuri touched down on the quadruple salchow, he hadn't had time to perfect it completely yet. He was glad that was not a toss jump. Victor met his eyes and smile reassuring. They sent teasing smirks to each other. Yuuri moved to skate in front of Victor like the tantalizing lady in the story, playing hard to get.

“ Quadruple toe followed by a triple toe. Perfect unity.”  
They landed at the same time. The cheers were exceptionally loud, it was not every day you see a new pair performing so well.

Victor pulled Yuuri close, lifting him into the air, as he skated around the rink, before coming to the center. A pair combination spin, Yuuri’s leg wrapped around Victor’s waist, Yuuri tried to hold back the blush on his face, Victor had his hand on his back as Yuuri leaned back. The playboy has successfully captured the mysterious women in his hold, and the women had seduced the fickle man.

They came to a stop just as the music ends. Yuuri’s hands on Victor’s back and Victor’s hands on his waist. They were breathing heavily, Yuuri could see the puff of white clouds in front of him.

“ Good job Yuuri.” Yuuri nodded blushing lightly. It was an amazing experience. They skated to the kiss and cry. Yakov looked at them approvingly for only a second before reverting back to his grumpy self.

“Oh look Yuuri there is a toy that looks like Makkachin eating Manju !” Victor was energetic. Yuuri sighed. The man certainly had boundless energy, Yuuri is still trying to catch his breath.

The scores came out and Victor crashed into him, holding him in a tight hug. Yuuri returned his enthusiasm with a quirk of his lips. They were in second place with a score 68.8. It was a very good score for a pair that had just started pair skating together competitively.

The free skate is tomorrow. They have to get onto the podium.Yuuri could feel the familiar rush of nerves return.  
“ We will, Yuuri,” Victor reassured, holding his hand tight, giving it a squeeze before letting go.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri wished they have not left the ice. The reporters were merciless. Yakov’s face was turning redder and redder every second, as they made their way through the horde.

“ Mr. Nikiforov and Mr. Katsuki, what are your expectations for tomorrow's free skate ?” A bubbly reporter asked, shoving his recorder in front of our faces.

“We planned to win it of course,” Victor answered smoothly. The confidence is staggering Yuuri thinks. They have yet to perfect their free skate. He tugged harshly on Victor’s jacket at that comment.

“ Mr. Nikiforov, why have you decided to pair skate?”

“I have found an amazing partner and would like to explore our potential in a new area.” Yuuri wanted to slap his hand over Victor’s mouth, that was embarrassing. The crowd started to give them wide-eyed looks.Yuuri blushed.  
‘Oh my god!.' The adrenaline and confidence on the ice have already faded, reverting Yuuri back to his shy self.

“ Is Katsuki your intended mate?” A curious reporter asked and the crowd went silent waiting for his answer.  
Yuuri glanced pleadingly at Victor.

‘Please consider your answer properly!’ He begged in his mind.

Victor smiled.

“No comment.” He gave a wink, causing blood to gush out of the noses of several betas and omega’s present.

“What about Mr. Katsuki ?” The reporter directed her attention to him and Yuuri could suddenly feel the pressure of a hundred pair of eyes.

“E-erm…I think Victor would be a great mate and I-I hope that we would be able to place in the top three positions at tomorrow's free skate.”

‘Is this an answer? Yuuri doubts he is answering the right question but the reporters seem satisfied with his answer.

“Yuuri, so you mean what you said that I would be a great mate ?” Victor whispered directly into his ear. His tone carrying a hint of both curiously and pride. Yuuri shivered.

‘Oh…’ he just realized that he said he considers Victor as a potential mate.

“I'm so happy Yuuri that you think so highly of me. For you info, I think you will make a great wife as well.” He gave Yuuri a hug in front of the many cameras. Yuuri never wanted a hole to open up and swallow him whole as much as he did at that moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited for the next episode<3
> 
> For those who wanted to know my Tumbler account  
> I have not posted anything on my tumbler account, it is relatively new, i have been exploring other stories to write about YOI. I have about 2-3 stories in progress so i may post them on Tumblr once they are finished ?   
> My tumblr(just started using) : miraclephenix
> 
> I am open to suggestions as well ! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the story !


	5. Believe in Us

The free skate was extremely competitive. Everyone was gunning for a perfect routine. Yuuri twitched nervously. Looking everywhere but Victor as the pressure intensifies.

 

‘What if he messes up?’ Cold water came into contact with his face, It did nothing to ease the heat in his cheeks.

 

‘Will Victor leave?’ He takes a look at his reflection. The weary face of his own greeted him, cheeks flushed.

 

‘Will he find another partner?’ He thinks of another omega skating with the alpha. He blanched.

'I don't think will be able to let go.'

Not now. Not when he came this far.

Yuuri knows all these questions are unfounded, Victor would never leave, not before they clinched gold together. Even after they have the gold medal in hand, if Victor wants to leave, Yuuri didn't think he would be able to let go. He is not even sure if he _wants_ to let go.

The reasons for the stress he is facing now is very obvious to him. It is because he knows Victor would never punish him, would never be disappointed in his efforts, would never give up on him that he feels that he needs to live up to those expectations. The expectation of the spectators, Victor’s fans and most importantly himself, that he is the only one for the alpha.

Yuuri wanted to punch the wall. Anything to get the pressure of his chest. He ran his sweaty palms through the sides of his jacket. Millions of thoughts ran through his mind. None of them were remotely reassuring.

He could hear the jeers, the taunts and picture the disappointed looks when he flubs his jumps. Even now, when he runs through the routine i his mind, the familiar tune blasting from his earpieces. He was so very afraid. Afraid not for himself but for the encouraging alpha who had been by his side since the start.He wouldn't be able to bear if the alpha got hurt because of his failure. If he had participated in more competitions, he may be able to brush off the expectations. However, he didn't, especially not with such a popular alpha and famous skater.

 

* * *

 

 

Victor didn't feel anything different. He was nervous. However, it was not something new. He brushes off the familiar weight of expectations the came with every competition he had been in. Victor was not afraid, quite the opposite actually. He is actually rather excited about the upcoming skate. It had been awhile since he felt such thrill and anticipation for a competition. It brought back memories of his first competition, the fun of competing on the ice, the fresh feel of a medal round his neck. He relished in the joy of winning, of skating. That is until it became monotonous, expected, no longer surprising. It became boring. He considered retiring once, to find other avenues. somewhere else to spread the over he had for the ice. Then...

He took a glance at the door where Yuuri went through.

'Then, Yuuri came along and _everything_ changed.'

 

* * *

 

 

He still couldn't get his nerves to settle down. Frankly speaking, Yuuri is getting cranky over his suppose mental breakdown. His limbs were shaking, regardless whether he was standing or seating. He could feel the multitude of eyes staring at his form as he warms up.

 

"Yuuri."

"What?!" He spits out before he pales. Victor's face was totally white.

"Ah--hhh, Sorry victor. Didn't mean to shout." He apologizes, resisting the urge to kneel to ask for forgiveness.

 

"M-mmh. Its okay." Yuuri nodded hesitantly at the reply, before facing the wall again. He braces his arms against the surface, taking quite breaths to stop the trembling. He had come to terms with his fear, yet he _still_ cannot seem to stop the shaking.

 

Victor looks. He stares. His eyes linger on his partner for seconds then minutes before he stops stretching. He waltz up to the omega and took his arm, before moving towards the emergency exit.

 

"Wha--t. Victor ? Where are we going ?" Yuuri stumbles after the alpha. They went through the door leading to the stairs. He looks to their joint hands.

 

"Victor ?" The alpha didn't reply, just continuing to pull the omega up the spiraling stairway.

 

Yuuri could feel the panic that he des[perately tried to fight back, slinking back to his mind. He suddenly finds it difficult to breathe.

Victor definitely saw his mental weakness...

 

* * *

 

The cold wind blowing against his face should have been expected. Yet, he couldn't help but stumble back as if he hand been slapped. Only for a strong tug on his arm, before he fell forward, right into Victor's arms...

 

Victor didn't let go. Not even when Yuuri started squirming, pushing against his chest. He just held the omega tighter. Victor nuzzled against the scent gland, vibrations in his throat.

"Yuuri. I am not going to leave you." Victor told the omega. There were tears in Yuuri's eyes he noted.

"I know," Yuuri whispered back.

"I _know_... It's because you are not going to leave. That I am afraid." The alpha looked mystified. His jaw slack from the shock. It was cute. Yuuri wrinkled his nose trying to relief the itch. If he wasn't in tears, from the shock of the hug or the pressure of his expectations he would have laughed.

"Just believe in us?" It came out as a question. Maybe it was because he knew it was not needed. He saw how hard Victor tried to cheer him up, how his brows tense up when it thought of how to comfort him, that he thinks maybe...

 

That it is okay to relax. That they could share the burden together.

 

* * *

 

 

They ended up smashing the expectations of the audience into pieces. He saw the skater's faces frozen in shock. That was a sight. He never knew Phichit could snap so many pictures in a few seconds. Was Georgi crying? Christ just look like he came.(Yuuri didnt want to know how he could do that so many times). Victor just smiled at him when he asked why. It's not like their performance was heartbreaking.

It was just overwhelmingly _passionate_.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri didn't know what he was thinking when he attempted a quadruple flip for their last throw jump. He thought Victor would actually stop skating when he paused for a few milliseconds. Yuuri just smiles when they shared their first kiss on the ice. It was fleeting in touch but everlasting in memory.

  __

* * *

 

After spending hours strategising their escape from the stadium and eventually sneaking out with their fellow skaters. ( He couldn't stop laughing when they suggested cross-dressing.They would probably attract more attention than anything.)

After their hollywood-style escape from the stadium, the journey back to the hotel was relatively smooth. Yuuri wanted to crash into his bed already. He could feel his eyes dropping as he swayed in his steps to their room.

* * *

Victor had a firm grip on Yuuri’s wrist as he guided the sleepy omega into the lift. The exhausted skater already half asleep leaning on Victor for support. Victor realized rather early, that Yuuri behaved like a drunk when he is sleepy because he doubts the normal Yuuri would be nuzzling at his scent gland and was that a purr? The delightful sound sending signals to his privates. He shivered.

 

“Yuuri, we are almost there.”

 

“Mhmm. Victor, you smell nice ~” Yuuri buried his nose at Victor’s neck. Victor didn't think the situation could get any worse, but the tightening of his pants said otherwise. Looks like the bed comes second after a cold shower.

 

When they reached their designated room, Yuuri separated himself from the alpha and walked drowsily towards the nearest bed before plopping himself on the soft covers and was dead asleep within seconds. Victor sighed.

 

“Yuuri, you never ceased to surprise me.” Victor flicked the omega gently on the nose. Yuuri made a small protest by shifting away, turning to the other side before returning back to his motionless state. A small contemplative smile appeared on Victor’s face as he watches the omega sleep. He removed Yuuri’s shoes before carefully turning the omega on his back and begin meticulously to remove Yuuri’s jacket.

 

“Only you would have made me behave like this.” It was exactly what Christ had told him. It was before the start of the short programmes for the pair category where Christ had pulled him to the side.

“ I could see why you decided to share your glory.” he jutted his chin at the direction of the omega who was talking animatedly to the Thai skater. Victor didn't give a reply, he just looked pouty lips, the red blush, and the shining ruby-brown eyes. Christ saw that the other had fallen. The champion had fallen so deep that there was no way out.( Not that Victor wanted out.)

He could see that the alpha had found something far greater than his love for the ice. Victor knew what the other was thinking, however, something was not quite right with Christ’s interpretation. Victor did not find something greater than his love for the ice. No. Instead, Yuuri had taken their love for the ice and turn it into something greater. Now, it is _their love_ for each other, the ice and _their lives_.

 

Victor was thrown out of his thoughts when he was suddenly pulled into the omega arms. Sky-blue eyes widened in absolute shock as he was flipped over the second he landed on the sheets.

 

“Victorrrrrrr…” Yuuri whispered, before rubbing his glands onto the alpha’s chest. The blush that blossomed on Victor’s face was a sight to behold as he fell into the omega’s charm.

Yuuri mumbled in his sleep, still maintaining a firm hold on the alpha’s body.

“ Victor, stay with me forever?” Victor covered his eyes with his arms.He willed the blush spreading rapidly across his face. His heartbeat skyrocketed, to the point he thinks that one heart is not enough.

The speed at which he replied to the question left him bewildered and stupified. What was more surprising was how much he liked the answer.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri blinked groggily having woken up due to the sun rays shining at his eyes. He nuzzled at the warmth beneath him. The fresh scent of snow wafting through the fabric he was lying on. It smelt like Victor. Yuuri ran his hands through the material a few times before he came across the supple skin. He paused. He pressed his fingers at what he came across. He could hear barely restrained giggling. It was soft, light on Yuuri’s ears.

“Yuuri, have you had a good rest?” Yuuri didn't think he could move so fast, not even on the ice. He landed face first on the ground.

 

“V-Victor!!!” The alpha was watching him with amused eyes.

“Good morning Yuuri.” Yuuri diverted his gaze away from the alpha. The situation sinking in his brain. The abrupt collision with the ground had cleared the haze in his mind.

 

“G-good morning Victor.” His voice was shaking with embarrassment. He could feel the heat radiating off his face. He slept on Victor. He didn't know how it happened. But he certainly does not want to know how it happened.

 

“I’m going to get ready” He dug out his clothes from the luggage, grabbed his toothbrush before scurrying into the toilet. His flushed face and red ears were staring back at him the moment he entered. Yuuri buried his face in his hands. He could literally die from the happiness or embarrassment now. He didn't want to acknowledged that the likely cause of death would be the former rather than the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry !!!!!! For the long wait ! I had trouble coming up with this chapter .
> 
> Next chapter is already in progress :D Though i think i need help... my brain is hurting fom trying to fill the gaps between what i am thinking and what is needed... T.T
> 
> Thankyou for all your encouraging support !
> 
> The free skate is not written in detail this chapter because, i'm saving it for the end:D   
> Oh yurio will start appearing in next chapter... 
> 
> Episode 11 of YOI tmr !! <3
> 
> Visit my Tumblr if you are interested ~  
> http://miraclephenix.tumblr.com


	6. Love From Russia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chpt. why there is a chpt is quite obvious ... sobsob

 

 

 

The plane ride was a mess.  
They were a mess.  
They were a mess even _before_ they got on the plane.

“Victor!!! The plane is leaving in an hour!” Yuuri wanted to pull his hair out. The alpha has yet to finish packing his luggage. He wanted to send a bed over for god sake. Yuuri thought it was cute at first but when he realized how serious the alpha was he got a bit worried which later escalated to the situation they were in now where Victor had yet to finish packing. _It was like moving an entire house_.

“We can send the rest over later! Don’t worry Vicchan!” Yuuri thanked his mouth by gracing her with a grateful smile, they couldn’t afford to waste any more time.

“Then that just means Yuuri would have to share my bed!” Yuuri choked, his sister erupted in laughter and Minako had a look of pure glee. He felt something slip into his pocket a minute later when he embraced her. He was afraid of what it could be.

“Remember to use protection.” She whispered into his ear. When Victor asked why Yuuri wouldn’t look at him later on, the omega didn’t say a word not when he was still busy controlling the intense heat on his cheeks.

 

* * *

 

 

‘I wonder how Victor’s apartment looks like.’ Yuuri mused, staring out at the plane window while the alpha snored away, head on Yuuri’s shoulder. 

‘It would probably smell like him and there would likely be many poodle inspired products around?’ he questioned to himself. He thinks about the Makkachin printed cups and appliances before he had to cover his mouth to prevent the giggles for erupting.

What would his room look like? How comfortable would his bed be? Yuuri continued to amuse himself with his imagination until he realized what he just thought.

‘Oh god….’ He buried his face into his scarf, careful not to jostle the snoozing alpha.

_He was so gone_.  


* * *

“I’m home!” Victor shouted, throwing his arms up in bliss as he entered his apartment which was still surprisingly spotless. Yuuri glanced around the room in wonderment. He was in the house of his idol.

‘Oh..'

“OH MY GOD.” He screamed. The thundering of footsteps slapped him out of his shock.

“WHAT HAPPENED?!” Victor shouted back, already in front of Yuuri, hands on his shoulders in a tight anxious grip. Yuuri wanted to hit himself.

“N-Nothing. I j-just can't believe that I am in your house.” He shyly answered, twiddling with the ends of his jacket. He couldn’t help it. He may have spent a large amount of time in the alpha’s vicinity to the point he could say they are close friends but Victor is still his idol, his dream. That cannot easily be erased. Seeing his home and staying in it is childhood dream come true.

Victor stared and stared harder before he threw his head back and laugh. Yuuri’s eyes widened in surprise. The sounds of laughter from the usually composed alpha was pleasing to his ears. _Very pleasing_. 

“You never fail to surprise me Yuuri.” Victor had a look of fondness as his sky blue eyes landed on the omega. What Victor did to deserve such a man as a partner he didn’t know but whatever he did, he would be willing to do it again no matter how harsh or how hard because the result was something so precious and beautiful that he would never want to give it up.

 

* * *

 

 

There was really just one bed. Yuuri stared at the queen-sized bed draped in different shades of red. It would have been sweet and romantic if they were a couple. Were they a couple? Yuuri wasn’t sure. They have gotten closer since the China Cup but Yuuri wasn’t entirely comfortable with calling themselves a couple, especially since they have yet to bond. That is a matter for another time- He shoves the thought to the back of his head. Now the problem is where he was going to sleep…

“Victor do you have an extra set of blankets?” Yuuri asked peeking at the alpha who was digging through numerous drawers for his underwear.

“Why?” Victor asked.

“So that I could sleep on the couch,” Yuuri questioned.

“Yuuri…” The alpha jumped onto the unsuspecting omega on the bed, sending the both of them flat on the soft surface with Victor caging the omega. The muscular arms at the side of Yuuri's head and a leg between the firm tights. Yuuri thoroughly refuse to look up. He could feel his cheeks heating up again.

When would he **stop** blushing?! 

“Yuuri…You are sleeping here.The bed is big enough to share.” Victor said, staring down at the omega who was squirming.

“B-but Vic…” Victor cut him off before he could finish. “ You are staying here.” He emphasized each word, eyes a steely glare before he plopped himself on the omega’s body preparing to sleep. The steady heartbeat luring him to sleep immediately.

"Good night Yuuri~" Victor whispered daze, eyelids fluttering shut.

“Victor! At least get into the bed properly!” Yuuri screeched, modified as the alpha snored.

 

* * *

 

Russia was cold, much colder than he was used to. Yuuri shivered burying himself into the warmth of his coat. Victor brought them to his previous ice-rink. Yuuri had to control is urge to gasp and feel the walls up.- It was the place Victor trained when he was still skating in the singles.  Yuuri prayed that the day would not end in bloodshed, more accurately his blood being shed. He could still remember the three warnings Victor gave him. They were rather ominous. How can a few people bring so much harm that Victor needed to caution him against them? He didn’t want to know. Yuuri already had his hands full trying to care for the alpha, or trying to deal with the care the alpha showered him with.

Victor was unusually stern as he repeated the rules multiple times until Yuuri could recite them by heart.

“Avoid Mila if you don’t want to get caught up in a gossip session that you can't get out of.” The alpha raised a finger as he counted off the first rule.

“If you run into a blonde kitten who has the same name as you, report either to Mila or Yakov, they would help you get away.” Victor made a funny face at this juncture as if he was thinking of something of something hilarious. Yuuri suspects that the alpha is plotting something especially when that smile morphed into something sly.

“Lastly, don’t stray too far, there are other alphas there and I don’t like to share.” Victor licked his lips staring at Yuuri with a smoldering gaze. The implications couldn’t be clearer. This is something Yuuri still have yet to get used to. When Yuuri didn’t reply, Victor narrowed his eyes and reiterated his final rule. This is one rule Yuuri absolutely must obey.

“ Understand Yuuri?” He purred leaning over the smaller from and nibbling on the scent gland. Yuuri stood rigidly to the ground as Victor stake his claim with zero ounces of discretion, laying his own scent thick. When the alpha backed away Yuuri nearly fainted from all the blood rushing to his brain. By sheer will he held on to the last remaining strength in his legs, it wouldn’t do to faint here. Sometimes he wonders whether Victor takes pleasure in teasing him. Here, Victor gave a suggestive wink as he knew what Yuuri was thinking about. Maybe he should get back at the sadistic alpha…Before he loses the grasp on reality…

This alpha would seriously be the death of him.

 

* * *

 

The rink was huge, the ice shining with a brilliance. Yuuri may be biased but he still thinks the ice back at Hasetsu is far more beautiful even though it is had the size of the one in front of him. The shine in Yuuri's eyes as he stared at the ice gave Victor the shivers. His heart pounded as he watched enamored at the omega’s innocent enjoyment. Even at 23 going 24, Yuuri still held some part of the child-like wonder that most would have lost. It was heartwarming to look at. No words were required to show his emotions, for they are written so clearly in his eyes.

So far Yuuri managed to follow all the rules and was met with no trouble. The other users of the rink treated him kindly and he returned their enthusiastic welcome with shy greetings of his own which quickly propelled him into popularity with his cute and delectable actions. Victor would then casually drape his from over the omega and smiled sinisterly from behind where Yuuri couldn’t see at their rink mates when they came to close, he was particularly sensitive when alphas approached the scrumptious looking omega to which he warn them off with the gleam of his teeth. He is acting like a possessive wolf and he knows it.

When Yuuri asked him what happened or whether he did something wrong which cause the others backed away while dropping awkward excuses that doesn’t make much sense, Victor merely snickered enjoying the situation before telling Yuuri not to worry. Yuuri looks at the alpha suspiciously before shrugging and continuing his warm-ups, with the alpha standing close by, scaring the other spectators while Yuuri stretched, highlighting every curve of his figure and taunt muscles. Sometimes Victor wonders whether Yuuri did such seductive and innocent actions to spite him for his teasing…

Yuuri managed to be ‘safe’ for roughly two hours before he had to duck when something came hurtling towards him. Such instinct that was honed after many hours of training couldn’t come at a better time when he saw the dent on the wall upon impact by a foot.

‘Blonde kitty.’ Was the first thought that passes through his mind when he saw the kid? Teen? Yuuri thought the smaller omega ( after he sniffs the air secretly, he highly doubts that the kitten wouldn’t maim him if he knew what he was doing) was cute looking trying to look like a ferocious kitten, hissing at him. Until he opened his mouth. Yuuri never heard of such a colorful vocabulary in his entire life.

“ So you are the fucking Omega that Victor brought back.” The teen growled. “You don’t look like much, probably just a noob.” There was a smug look plastered on the teen’s face. Yuuri wasn’t particularly bothered. If it was a few months ago he may have cowered in fear and self-doubt but right now he knew that Victor would not be leaving anytime soon, not before they win gold anyway, so he stood upright a smug smile on his face as he stared down at the omega who becoming redder as seconds passed- Right back at you, kitty.

“ You shouldn’t assume too much about someone else before you know them,” Yuuri told the teen nonchalantly before skating to the other side of the rink to rehearse. He could hear the threatening growls from behind him.  
He buried his face in his hands once he was far enough. He cannot believe what he just did. He defended his pride, it should feel good and it did but it certainly wasn’t enough to cover the mortification of what he just did especially when he recalled that the teen fits the exact description of the person Victor wanted him to avoid.

He should keep this a secret from the alpha.

* * *

Dinner was a memorable affair in a weird way.

“Yuuri what would you like?” Victor asked when they were making their way back to the apartment on foot. Victor lived very near to the rink, the reason is quite obvious. It took awhile for Yuuri to process the question directed at him. Yuuri was sore all over, he didn’t know how many times he was hurled into the air, spun around and twist.The twist jumps were particularly strenuous. Both he and victor ended up huffing and panting through the 2nd half of the day, Victor worse than Yuuri considering the difference in stamina. However, though Yuuri may have beaten Victor in terms of stamina, which the other had praised and Mila hinted suggestively of what his amazing stamina could be used for - now Yuuri knew why he should be avoided. She could literally turn anything gossip worthy. Victor has a far superior recovery period Yuuri thinks because the other is currently in high mood despite their harsh training. His enthusiasm is infectious. Yuuri broke out a small smile.

“Hey, Victor.” The other turned to look at him, a brow raised.

“Remember when you ask me what was my favorite food?” Victor nodded, still confused as to why Yuuri was asking this.

“I would like to know Victor's favorite food.” The smile that lit up on Victor’s face was like the moon, a luminous gentle glow that made Yuuri’s heart thump in pleasure and warmth.

Victor dragged him around the town introducing a variety of food, claiming that they were all his favorites. Yuuri thinks he would be in serious trouble the next few days in order to lose all the calories he earned in the few hours. he was especially enthusiastic about asking Yuuri to try piroshki, to which Yuuri decides is his favorite as well… It may not be able to compare to his mother’s Katsudon but it certainly would be able to make it run for its money.

“Vkusno!”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri scrambled to turn on the computer. He nearly forgot about his promise of contacting the Thai when he moved in. Phichit greeted them the moment the camera came on. Looks like Yuuri was just in time.

“Hello, Nikiforov and Nikiforov!” He exclaimed as he took in the single Queen-sized bed and the two sitting on it. He winked. Yuuri blushed waving his hands in front of the screen in a show of vehement disagreement. Victor merely smirked before putting his chin on the crook of Yuuri’s shoulders.

“Where is our marriage gift?” He questioned at the Thai whose eyes were blown wide.

“VICTOR!” Yuuri screamed horrified. How could the alpha say that? WHY would he say that.

Phichit continued to look at them with wide eyes before he started sniffling. The two that were arguing on the bed, tangling their limbs with the cover and each other finally paused before turning their attention to the sound. Yuuri’s annoyed expression turned worried as he scrambled towards the laptop. 

“Phichit what’s wrong?” Yuuri looked so concerned that Phichit couldn’t hold back anymore and tears and laughter came pouring out in a messy but satisfying mix.

“Y-you two… you look like a married couple. No. You guys act like a married couple.” He was trying so hard to hold back the giggles that escape from his throat. How can they not be married yet? ( He knows Victor was just teasing him previously.) Maybe he should turn into a part-time matchmaker. His first successful couple would probably propel him to fame. He looks down at his phone. A grin on his face, so wide that it look devious.

He could hear Yuuri tousling with Victor, even when he faced away from his laptop. He could hear Yuuri shouting in disagreement at him, telling him that it was not true. That what he was thinking about wasn’t true, Phichit heard it clearly but whether he listened is highly doubtful especially when the materials for booth proof of his thinking and glorious blackmail were playing out right in front of him. He probably didn’t need to see the action, his eyes are too pure for it. If this is what they were like before they were married, he wondered how bad it would be when they do get married.  
‘Good luck Yuri Plisetsky.’ Phichit doesn't know the teen well, but he certainly hopes he survives because well, the ice would be boring without rivals.  
Phichit picks the best picture he could find. One where Yuuri was lying beneath the alpha. Victor looks like he was about to swallow the omega whole while Yuuri gazed back at him with defiant eyes. Phichit knows they weren't doing anything sexual and _would not be doing anything sexua_ l but Phichit would let the viewers decide. The viewers who have _nothing_  except this masterpiece.

**-Photo attached-**  
My favorite couple  
**#Victuuri**  
_-Uploading-_  
-Upload complete-

Yuuri is going to destroy him, but he would forgive him soon after. He hopes they get together soon. He could brag about how he pushed them together. Yuuri owes him big time for preparing their fans for their relationship. This is the first part of his wedding gift.  
The second part of his wedding gift would be given at the actual wedding. He shouldn’t have to wait long.

 

* * *

 

The Next Day 

Yuuri threw him out of the room the moment he wakes up. Victor was still naked as he was born as he paced around the room. He slumped against the door asking for entrance to his own room which was denied on the basis that Yuuri was sick. Then Victor got worried. He didn’t know what to do.

Victor bit his lips in contemplation. What should he do? He glanced worriedly at the door to the hallway. Maybe it was time for a phone call.

Flashback : 1 hour after being thrown out.

  
Victor knocked on the oak door, waking the sleepy resident in the room. 

“Yuuri are you okay? Do you need anything?” There was no reply for a decent length of time before he heard the shuffling of covers followed by a soft sound of pain. 

‘It sounded like a whine.’ He hovered at the door, Makkachin at his side, ears drooping in worry.

‘Yuuri are you okay?’ He questioned, making sure his voice was loud enough to be heard but not forceful. There was the shuffling of feet and the scrapping of pen on paper before something hit his feet. Victor picked the paper of the ground.

‘Victor, I think it's best I stay home a few days, it looks like I caught something contagious. Please do not come in.’ Victor could picture running noses, flushed cheeks, and sickly pale skin. He pounded on the door.

“Yuuri let me in! I need to check on you.” Victor didn't think Yuuri was lying, it is impossible for the omega to lie especially to him. However, this is not about the authenticity of the illness but Yuuri’s well-being.  
There was loud thump as if something has fallen out of bed in shock. 

“Don't come in!” He heard the raspy voice. Victor winced, it sounded really bad. Maybe it was the fact the Yuuri couldn't adjust to the Russian weather?

“Alright…” Victor knows he sounds unsure, however, he relents for one, for the fear of causing more harm than good. 

“I will bring you food later, get well soon Yuuri!” The alpha listens for the weak sound of protest before heading to the kitchen.  
He needs to work out how to use those contraptions that he only used once in a blue moon or none at all. 

End of flashback.

Victor stared at the silver pots and pans. He turned his head and eyed the oak spatulas and plastic boards before he picks up his phone. He calls.

“Hiroko-san, how do you make Katsudon?” He heard giggling and he blushed when the women said something that he did not expect to hear from her before resolving himself to a few hours of torture. He ties the new pink apron around his waist. This is going to be a diaster.

Several hours later… With several broken knives (How do you even break knives?), charcoal black remains of his numerous attempts, he finally made an edible version of the miraculous Katsudon that Hiroko fed him.

He took many pictures of the final product.He hoped that Yuuri would give his seal of approval. 

* * *

“Yuuri, I'm coming in.” There was no reply. He waited a few seconds before trying again, yet there was nothing not even a peep. Using the master key, he unlocked the door before he places his hand at the silver knob, He knew Yuuri told him not to come in, but… He glanced at the food balanced on his other hand, before turning the knob. He took a step in.

“Yuu..” The room was dark, it took a while for his eyes to adjust, looking around, he spots the dark bundle on his bed. He took another step into the to before his all his senses were assaulted by a sweet smelling temptation. It was heaven on earth, _literally_. There was a weak sound of annoyance in response to his entrance. Only then he realized what had occurred in the room…

Yuuri is in heat.

_Yuuri is in heat._

**Yuuri is in heat.**

Victor wanted to slam the door shut and retreat far far away. The scent was overpowering, his cock already straining against his pants. His resolve crumbling within seconds.

The situation had just turned from problematic to **apocalyptic.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chpt would be so fun and difficult to write.... 
> 
> inspiration comeeeeee
> 
> season 2 comeeeeee 
> 
> Visit/talk to me on tumblr ~~  
> http://miraclephenix.tumblr.com  
> if you one anything to be included in the fanic feel free to suggest- I will try my best to put in in !


	7. ~What more do you need~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time i upload so fast....I think  
> All because its Victor's birthday 
> 
> Happy Birthday Victor Nikiforov !!!
> 
> Thankyou for all the encouraging comments and support <3

The whole room was covered in pitch-black darkness but Victor didn’t need to see to know what was going on. The smell of semen and sex was all he needed.

“Yuuri” Victor called out tentatively, holding his breath. The scent of pheromones in the air was overwhelming. Victor didn’t hesitate to slam a hand to his nose, no matter how vain the attempt is.

 

It didn’t help at all especially with Yuuri moaning his name.

 

* * *

 

“V-Victor…V-Victor…” Yuuri couldn’t really care much of anything else anymore. His strokes getting faster and faster as he came for what was like the 5th or 6th time. All he could think of was satisfying the persistent itch under his skin. Yuuri stuck his face into the bundle of clothes that he dug out from the drawers, the ones where the scent of Victor was the strongest. He nuzzled into the fabrics as he jerked himself off to them.

Yuuri imagines a bigger hand over his own, stroking his hardness while long fingers played in his mouth, which he coated with his saliva before they slipped into his ass. He was already up to three fingers, his toes curling against the sheets every time he climaxed. When he brushed against his sensitive prostate, Yuuri moaned long and loud.

 

The desk lamp came on but Yuuri didn’t care as he rubbed his entire body against the sheets that were doused in the scent of his alpha, he wanted to drown in the masculine scent. The friction of his heated body against the cool sheets only serves to turn him on even more.

 

* * *

 

Victor wasn’t prepared for what he would see when the lights came on.

 

Yuuri was rutting against his bed. _His bed_. While calling his name as he pistoled his fingers into his ass. If this isn't a blatant confession of Yuuri’s feelings for him, Victor didn’t know what else it could be. Every inch of Yuuri’s pale unmarked skin was laid out bare on his bed, like a meal to be eaten. Victor gasped involuntarily when the omega looked up in his direction with lustful eyes.

 

“Fuck me, Victor.” Yuuri purred. Brown eyes were blown wide in desire.

 

* * *

 

 

Victor could feel his erection straining against his pants. The constraining hold on his aching erection made him tremble. No one made him feel like this before. No one. Until now that is. Yet, he held himself back from pouncing the omega spread out like a buffet on his bed. Victor took a step back from the bed, the scent has not dimmed at all, and instead Yuuri seemed to be pumping more tantalizing pheromones into the air.

 

“Y-Yuuri, where is your suppression pills?” Victor stuttered as he accidentally took a rather big whiff of the mesmerizing scent in the room, caught off guard by the vulnerable and seductive look Yuuri gave him. It pulled his alpha instincts to the surface. He was already at the edge of sanity, Yuuri’s scent threatening to push him off the precarious edge.

 

“Hah..ha….My room.” Yuuri stretched his free arm out wanting to grab at the powerful alpha that was in the room. Was he not good enough? He could feel his inner omega screaming in desire; he clawed at the sheets, holding back whimpers of pain caused by the fear of rejection.

Victor wanted to scream, this is one of the worse scenarios that could happen. Then the scent turned sour and he nearly lost it. His protective instincts demanding him to comfort the omega that was currently in heat.

 

“Am I not good enough, Alpha?” Yuuri was in tears as he cried out blindly reaching for the alpha, his mind muddled and daze. His instincts having taken over his rationale thinking a long time ago.

 

“Y-Yuuri…” Victor stood at the side, hesitant. The omega clearly wasn’t thinking straight anymore and while Victor would have gladly given his soul to get on the bed and fuck the omega dry, he couldn’t not when the other had yet to give his consent. They would regret this, Victor particularly for bonding the omega without consent. Sure, he could fuck Yuuri through his heat but if he bit the scent gland or otherwise also known as mating gland without permission in his lust he would tie them together forever something he desperately wants to avoid. However, Yuuri is not making it easy for him at all.

 

“H-Help me Alpha.” Yuuri fucked himself earnestly on his fingers, the digits sliding in and out hastily. Yuuri stared with glazed eyes at the alpha, pleading for him to wash away the pain that was encasing his body. He turned his attention away form the alpha and arched his back as he shivered ecstasy when his fingers hit his prostate dead-on.

 

**“Fuck me!”** Yuuri screamed as he came and Victor succumbed to the maelstrom of temptation.

 

* * *

 

Victor wasted no time as flipped Yuuri onto his back, pinning the omega to the bed with his body. His knee slid between the firm thighs, rubbing against Yuuri’s hardness. Yuuri purred in absolute bliss at the friction. Yuuri closed his eye as the alpha’s scent blinded his senses, worsening the haze in his mind. Yuuri bucked against the body holding him down. His hands already ripping the fabrics covering the alpha, tearing the frail shirt into halves. Nothing would stand in the way of Yuuri’s heat induced lust. Victor wasted no time in getting rid of the destroyed remains of his T-shirt before sliding his pants off in one smooth motion exposing his hardness to the cool air of the room. The omega’s sharp eyes taking in every detail of Victor’s well-endowed body, leaving a hot trail of desire in its wake. Yuuri licked his lips in anticipation and appreciation when he saw how large Victor is. The lips now glistening due to the wetness pulled the alpha in like a lure. The seductive image made Victor groaned.

 

Before Victor could decide what to do next, Yuuri in a surprise show of strength shoved himself up against the alpha, crashing their lips together. His arms wrapped around the larger body, nails leaving red marks against the once unblemished skin. His tongue slipping into the warm cavern, licking and brushing against everything it could taste. Victor, not one to be upstaged pushed back with his own, intertwining their tongues together.

Their tongues tangled in desire, rubbing and sucking. It was a far cry from their chaste kiss during the Cup of China. A dance for dominance, lust and desire. Hot, fiery and demanding. A string of saliva remained between them when they separated for breath. Victor immediately diverted his attention to the pale neck offered to him. His teeth latched to the spot right next to the scent gland, narrowing missing it. If he had bitten Yuuri at that particular spot they would have been bonded, something that he would have to avoid until they were sane.

Yuuri tilted his head giving the alpha more purchase when Victor sank his teeth into the skin, Yuuri screamed in pure pleasure, coming on the spot. The red lines on Victor’s back becoming darker as time goes on.

 

* * *

 

It was only an hour later that Yuuri came out of his heat-induced craze. He collapsed on the alpha, exhausted.

“ V-Victor…” Yuuri gasped out, in between breaths.

“S-Sorry.” Victor raised a brow, resisting the urge to laugh. He lifted himself to a half sitting position.

“ Why are you apologizing Yuuri?” He questioned, flicking the omega on the nose.

Yuuri covered his tingling nose with his hands as he stared bewildered at Victor’s relaxed attitude. Why wasn’t the alpha angry? Yuuri didn’t think he deserves the man, insecurity still plaguing his mind despite the events in china.

“B-But I…” Yuuri looked down at their semen-covered bodies, unable to meet the questioning gaze of the alpha again. He didn't know how to approached the subject. He didn't know what Victor thought of the situation. He was afraid of what Victor thought of the situation. ‘Ah…’ Victor sighed. The thoughts of the omega were clearly written in his actions and expressions.

“Yuuri, look at me.” The omega flinched at the voice signaling that he heard the alpha but he refused to look up. The brown eyes staring at the red sheets soaked in sweat and his release.

“Yuuri. I will never do something I do not want to do.” The alpha continued, looking at the omega for any reaction. Victor held the omega’s chin in a gentle hold, turning his face toward him. Victor leaned forward, his warmth breath ghosting over Yuuri’s ear, sending shivers done his spine.

Victor whispered something before he pulled away, a smirk on his face. Victor took extreme pleasure in the emotions that played out on Yuuri's face.

 

Yuuri’s eyes were wide in shocked, mouth agape as he stared at Victor in complete surprise. Then the shock melts away replaced by a tender gaze and the familiar pink flush on his cheeks, his shoulders trembling. Yuuri closed the distance between them, pushing the alpha back on the bed. Victor went down with no resistance, his turn to be surprised with Yuuri's forwardness. Yuuri whispered something back into his ear and Victor buried his face into the neck in front of his him in response as his cheeks reddened delightfully.

 

They sat on the bed, waiting for the next wave of Yuuri’s heat. The first day is always the worst, as Yuuri would be going in and out of the heat-incited craze. When Yuuri saw the Katsudon Victor made, he bit his lips in an effort to stifle the laughter that was begging to escape his throat. However, his effort didn’t seem to be enough as the alpha pouted as he could clearly see the amusement in the omega's eyes looking at the Katsudon with barely restrained laughter.

 

“Thank you Victor.” Yuuri smiled. The sweet smile with just the right touch of shyness that Yuuri was known for and Victor’s heart warms within seconds. He would be willing to endure does arduous hours of creating his inferior version of pork cutlet bowls all over again just to be able to be graced by that beautiful smile once more.

 

The familiar heat pools in his gut and Yuuri knows that he is about to slip back into the haze of his heat. He glanced at the alpha, taking in the sky-blue eyes filled with want and longing before making up his mind.

Before he could regret what he was about to do, he lined his body up against the alpha. His heated skin coming into contact with the cooler body sending tingles of pleasure throughout his body. His misty brown eyes coming into contact with wide sky-blue ones. He placed a hand over Victor’s heart before reaching back with the other.

 

‘I cannot believe I’m actually going to do this.’

 

Yuuri inserts one finger into his hole, the dry entrance making him gasp but within seconds his naturally produced fluids allowed for a smooth unhindered entrance.

Victor watched entranced. Yuuri never fails to surprise him. The omega cheeks were tinted with a healthy-looking pink. The gaze in his eyes filled with determination despite the fog of the heat. Victor growled involuntarily when Yuuri moaned, his ass taking up to three fingers already.

“Yuuri…” Victor tried to push himself up, but the Yuuri hands pushed him insistently back onto the bed. Yuuri smirked the one that he used to seduce the crowd in his Eros routine. Sometimes Victor regrets including that particular part in his choreography. This is one of _those_ times.

He lined himself above the aching cock beneath him. Maintaining eye contact with the alpha, he lowered himself, burying the alpha’s cock deeply into his ass in one go. Twin groans of sanctification rang out in the room, one from the fullness and the other from the tightness and boiling heat.

 

Yuuri wiggled his hips adjusting to the size, the groans of the alpha beneath him fueling his confidence. He lifted himself up before dropping his entire weight back down engulfing Victor’s cock in the all-consuming warmth. Victor bucked as the pleasuring heat and tightness that wasted no time in squeezing the life out of his cock. The movement hitting Yuuri’s prostate dead on causing the omega to arched his back, heart hammering in tune with the alpha’s.

 

* * *

 

They continued this for the next hour. Even when Yuuri came out of his daze he didn’t stop, immediately coaxing the alpha for another round.

 

Faster Victor!! “Yuuri growled, his patience at his end.

 

“W-Wow…” Victor gasps breathlessly. He is 27 years old and an athlete yet Yuuri’s enthusiasm is able to run him dry. The stamina the omega had is nothing to scoff at not to mention the extra boost in confidence.

 

“Hurry up.” The omega bounced on top of his rod at a break-necking pace. The hair pulling is a bonus but he doesn't think he could take it anymore. His head is getting fuzzy.

“Y-Yuuri let's take a break.” He collapses back against the headboard, energy completely sucked out. The omega hiss like a kitten, before the worry sets in when he realize that Victor was having difficulty breathing.

“Victor! Are you alright Victor?!”

“I’m fine, just need a break.” He huffed, trying to catch his breath.

The omega let up a sigh of relief before settling on the alpha’s hips, running his hands against the well-defined abs.

Then, the warm worried browns turn a seductive mahogany.

“Then, let me help you relax.” He purred.

The omega turned around, wiggling his ass in Victor’s face as he adjusted into a comfortable position. Yuuri didn't need to turn around to know that the alpha is a blushing mess. The deep sounds of arousal were more than enough.

 

Yuuri wasted no time as he took the entire length in one breath, the tip of the cock hitting the back of his throat. Yuuri moaned in delight, the vibrations in his throat and the heat from his mouth sending Victor into ecstasy.

 

“Fuck. Yuuri….” The alpha groaned. The warm mouth engulfing his rod made quick work of his flaccid length, urging it back to health with skillful movements. Victor could feel every caress of the smooth appendage.

He hurried his nose into Yuuri’s ass. He took joy when the omega shriek and jump in surprise before Yuuri pushed back causing Victor's tongue to slip deeper into his ass. Yuuri growled, restarting the devious vibrations around his length.

 

_This is war._

 

* * *

 

 

They continue into the morning, Yuuri contented by the end of the first round. There are still six days to do but he wasn’t worried, not when Victor is here.

Basking in the afterglow of their intensive make out, Victor raised the questions that had been in his mind, his eyes glowing with curiosity.

“Yuuri is it true that omegas have custom made dildos of their alpha? “

Yuuri’s eyes widened considerably at the question. How can Victor ask such a thing while looking so innocent?

“Y-yes” he answered hesitantly from under the covers that were thrown over their bodies, Yuuri on top of Victor.

“Then, 2.8, 6, 9,” Victor answered with a rather smug look on his face, proud.

“W-what?” Yuuri shuttered, sitting upright so that he was straddling the alpha.

“My sizes.” Yuuri blinks his eyes owlishly before ducking back under the covers.

“Yuuriii~ what's wrong?” The alpha called out pulling at the covers obscuring his view of the omega but Yuuri only held tighter as if his life depended on it.

He cannot believe this, the tips of his ears red from mortification and embarrassment. What did Victor meant by that? What else could he meant by that other than _that_?

 

Stupid Victor! Yuuri buried deeper in the hard abs as much as he possibly could, blocking out everything.

 

Makkachin scratched at the door, begging to be let in.

 

* * *

 

They returned from their one-week of absence glowing from satisfaction and contentment. How could they not be after fucking in every possible place in the house? (It was a disaster to clean up, though) The other members of the rink greeted with knowing looks in their eyes. Mila was snickering, when she saw the couple, her eyes never strayed too far from Yuuri’s neck. Yurio gave them a glance before gagging, face twisting in disgust.

 

“Cover that up, you freaking fatty.” The other omega shouted, pointing at the mark standing out like a sore thumb on Yuuri’s skin. The omega’s hand shot up covering the huge hickey immediately, face white.

 

“Victor!!” The alpha skipped away from his partner, pleased.

 

Yakov immediately screamed at them to get on the ice once he saw the pair. Yuuri sweat-dropped as the alpha lectured them about taking so long to return despite Victor having called the older alpha on the first day to explain their absence. Once their skates were on, they warm up by skating laps and doing simple lifting and minor jumps.

Now, to tackle something new. They took their position on the center of the ice, back-to-back, legs crossed over each other.

The soft tune of piano keys drifted into the air and they moved in sync with each other. Yuuri slide to the left reaching his hand out towards the alpha who laced their fingers together. Victor led the omega down in a straight line before Yuuri slide into position in front of the alpha. He spread his arms out; head tilted back, the cold air brushing against his hair as his feet left the ice.

 

The two separated and transited into a side-by-side camel spin. Reaching out his arm again, the omega tugged the alpha closer by the arm, teasing the alpha by running his hands across the firm chest.

Victor responded by the tracing his fingers up from Yuuri's elbow to this fingers before twirling the omega. They skated backward together.

Yuuri followed the lead dutifully before he getting into position, his hands on Victor’s wrist and the other holding his waist. Their eyes met and the next moment Yuuri is in the air body twisting, his heart at back of his throat as he spun in mid-air.

‘1-2-3-4’ he counts in his mind before he lands back into the safety of Victor’s arms. He opened his eyes upon contact; he didn’t even know when he closed his eyes. Finally, they did a quad twist successfully. There was silence in the rink followed by catcalls and showers of praise.

 

They looked to the side at the stoic alpha, who is their coach. The man gave a grunt of approval and Yuuri’s legs gave way and he slides to the floor exhausted. That was scary. They were lucky to pull this one off. After days previously in Minako's gym and then hours on the ice during their first day here, Yuuri thank his lucky stars that Victor always manage to catch him no matter how awkward the landing was so that his face doesn’t kiss the floor.

 

They skated off the ice, allowing the wide-eyed audience to practice. The other pair skaters were practically eyeing them with different degrees of wonder and hostility.

Yurio was right in front of them when they reach the exit, the younger omega stared at the Yuuri his eyes in narrowing as he frowned.

“Looks like you do have skill.” The other grunted displeased but there was a twinge of awe as well before he moved away.

 

Yuuri stared at the retreating back. Did he just gain the moody teen’s approval without having to try?

 

* * *

 

The Rostelecom Cup stands were filled to the brim with Victor fans. The crowd screaming all sorts of encouragement for the alpha as they warmed up around the ring, some were slightly disturbing. Yuuri is slightly peeved that the spectators didn’t expect much from him; he would let his skating prove them wrong later. He could be just as beautiful as the alpha.

Victor just smirked when he saw how Yuuri focused Yuuri was, the resolve burning in the eyes was spellbinding. However the omega remained blind to his own large band of supporters, whose eyes continue to trail after the omega religiously, not that Victor could fault them. After all, Yuuri looked great in the Russian red of their uniform. Their warm-up continued without miss-haps, their jumps more or less steady and up to standards. It was smooth sailing.

 

That is until that person came.

 

Yuuri tensed as he heard someone called out his name. The flinched sent warning signals. Yuuri slowly turned facing the alpha walking towards them.

“Ryuu-san.” The omega greeted. The alpha stared at them with appraising eyes before he dipped his head in acknowledgment,

“Hello, Yuuri. Facing seeing you here after you ran away.” The alpha said, forest green eyes staring at the omega who looked away.

The tighter grip on his jacket said it all. It didn’t take much to put two together. The ass-hole in front of him is Yuuri’s former partner.

 

* * *

 

Extra:

 

phichit+chu

 

Photo of Yuuri under Victor-wildtimes.JPEG

 

Likes: 301,090

 

Comments:

 

Victuuri2327: Are they fucking?! Took them long enough !!! # Victuuri <3

399 likes

 

V.NikiforovFan: OH MY GOSH…. I’m dying !!!! <33333333 # Victuuri

100 likes

 

AmazingGirl : Look at the eyes Victor is looking at Yuuri with, if that intent isn’t clear I don’t know what is. # Victuuri

 

Yuri-plisetsky : *** Gags * * Throws up***

phichit+chu : @yuri-plisetsky I think its hot. Are you jealous? ಠ‿↼

 

christophe-gc : @yuri-plisetsky do you want me to accompany you ?

 

yuri-pliseysky: @ phichit+chu @ christophe-gc : Go to hell.

 

View all 5,609 comments

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think of the sex scene - this is my first time writing it - it will affect the next few chapters !!
> 
> i'm thinking of how to put the breeding kink in ;) 
> 
> Constructive criticism is most welcome !!!
> 
> Thankyou for your support !!!
> 
> MEERY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY !!!!   
> (for some reason, Ao3 dont let me select the date as 25th dec though it is already past 12 midnight ...) 
> 
> Visit me on tumblr   
> http://miraclephenix.tumblr.com  
> talk to me :D


	8. Chapter 8: One heart is not enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not been beta read.
> 
> Chapters 1-3 has been beta read and updated 
> 
> SRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS !!!!

 

Victor took a step forward, placing himself in front of the omega. Green eyes shifted to meet Victor’s sky blue ones, hostility and tension immediately apparent between them.

 

“Did you have a good time?” The alpha smirked at him with a tilt of his lips. The implication was very clear. The other alpha then diverted his gaze back to Yuuri who had hit himself behind Victor. Ryuu had a conniving look as he hinted what he thought of Yuuri. Victor only vaguely knows what had happened between the two in the past. However whatever had happened was probably nowhere near good. The tightening of the hold on his jacket sleeve justified that. Victor glared.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Victor was completely shielding Yuuri from the alpha’s heated gaze.

“Mmn, I see” The mirth in the eyes showed that he didn’t believe a word Victor said.

Taking a step forward the alpha moved, making his way to the changing rooms. Right when he was side by side with the pair he whispered.

“Let’s see you run away again, omega.” Victor had to resist the urge to punch the alpha. Victor rarely gets annoyed much less angry, but this bastard of an alpha is pushing his buttons in all the wrong way. However, he pushed his rage aside instead shifting his attention to the omega who was trembling. Victor gently held the shaking hands that held his jacket in a death grip. He ignored the flinched when his larger hands came into contact with Yuuri’s. Instead, he gently pried the fingers away from his jacket and cradled them in a gentle reassuring hold.

“Don’t worry Yuuri. No matter what happens, I’m here okay?” He whispered into the Yuuri’s ears. The omega didn’t reply, but the shivers that wracked his body ceased. Yuuri raised his hand to wipe away the tears that were gathering in his eyes.

That’s right. There is nothing to fear.

Yuuri was alone then, against his partner, or ex-partner. Now, Victor’s here, nothing like last time would come to pass. Yuuri shook the fear from his mind, taking a deep breath to calm his frazzled nerves, he looked up at the alpha, brown eyes burning with determination rather than uncertainty. Victor smiled, before pulling the omega towards him.

“E-hhhhh” Yuuri cried out in surprised as he was suddenly embraced, captured between Victor’s arms.  Victor may not have the full details of what happened between the pair in the past, but that was history, what matters now is the present. Yuuri had grown much stronger since he first met him and definitely much braver than when he was still competing in the junior leagues.

"Yuuri, you are strong.” Victor crooned at his ear, taking in the scent of sakura blossoms that he associates with Yuuri's hair. He ignored the chanting of 'Mine' in his mind while he nuzzled the soft strands. Yuuri laughed at the tickling sensation before returning the embrace. They remained in that position until Yakov screamed at them to stop doing indecent acts and get into their costumes. Yuuri could see steam exploding from the man’s ears, you would think that was use to such antics after being with Victor for so long. (What Yuuri had yet to figure out was that the alpha was only touchy with him.) Victor laughed heartily before dragging them to the changing rooms. The prissy alpha should have left by now. If not, Victor can always make him leave. Yuuri’s body is for his eyes only.

* * *

 

"How could I forget?!" The changing room was voided of people, which was good as Yuuri was currently having a mental breakdown. He completely forgot that Ryuu would be participating in the grand Prix. How could he have forgotten such important information? That guy is part of Japan’s top figure skating pair! He could feel the familiar weight of anxiety at the bottom of his stomach, he needs to breathe, he needed air. Yuuri leaned against the cool metal surface of the lockers as he took deep breaths to calm his racing heart.

He jumped in surprise when Victor called out his name.

“Yuuri.” The alpha sounded strangely subdued instead of his cheerful self. Yuuri refrained for flinching when Victor spun him around and met his gaze head-on.

“Forget about the asshole.” Victor snarled causing Yuuri’s eyes widened in shock. This is the first time he heard the alpha crushed.

“V-Victor?” Yuuri questioned hesitantly at the frustrated alpha. Victor took a deep breath to clear the frustrations in his mind; he shouldn’t take out his anger on Yuuri.

“Don’t care about him. Look at me.” Yuuri’s mind was frozen; he never heard such a tone from the alpha before. Why is Victor so annoyed? Yuuri noted the long frown and wrinkles on the alpha’s face. The normally relaxed blue turning dark like raging waves at sea. Was Victor  _ jealous _ ?

Yuuri coughs out a giggle. He sounded like a horse as he tried to hold back his laughter, snorting instead.

“Yuuri…” Victor looked constipated as if he was trapped deciding whether to feel confused at why Yuuri was laughing or continue to say mad. Yuuri leaned forward, resting his forehead against the alpha’s chest.

Silly Victor, as if he needed to feel threatened, there is no one for Yuuri than the man in front of him now.

Yuuri blink his eyes at the bright lights.

“Next we have Victor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri, representing Russia.”

Yuuri could feel the piercing gaze digging into his back from the sidelines, Ryuu and his partner, another omega that was vaguely familiar to Yuuri. Everyone was waiting for the last pair to skate. Yuuri should care about the uncomfortable looks, he should pay attention to the malicious intent behind them, but he didn’t. He didn't care about the alpha who was burning holes into his back like he would usually, nor the jealous looks the omega sent him when their eyes met, all he care about was the warm gentle hold on his hand and the ice beneath his blades as Victor led him on the ice. The took a bow before getting into position, back facing each other as they waited for the music to signal the start of their sinful dance on the ice.

The sensuous beat signals the start, and Yuuri licks his lips, tilting his head back and arching his back. The new position allowing him to make contact with Victor’s chest as the alpha’s fingers ran seductively down the sides of his body. It wasn’t like their usual practice, Victor’s movements seemed the same but the feelings encased in them were a whole new level. Yuuri could feel the healthy flush on his skin. Victor is acting as if they were in bed.

They entered the death spiral and executed it cleanly, their hands sliding across each other sensuously as they separated.

Hot and possessive would be the perfect description of the routine they were performing now. Their feet moved swiftly and cleanly across the ice, with the intention of enchanting the person next to them. Their eyes never strayed from each other as they went through the program.

They were in perfect sync.

Victor lifted Yuuri by the waist before sending him through the air. Yuuri spun mentally taking note of the number of twists before landing back into the safety of the alpha’s arm. If Victor's hands stayed on his waist a tad longer than usual, Yuuri didn’t comment as he hooked his leg around the alpha’s waist before leaning back, spinning in circles on the ice.

Their blades cut across the ice as they skated up to speed before jumping in unity.

"Quadruple salchow!" The spectators resounding cheers when unheard by the two in the ice, trapped in their mind, dancing on the ice with the intent of seducing their partner.

Hands reached for his own and Yuuri handed them over eagerly. A second later, his legs left the ground and he gazes directly into Victor's eyes as he stretched his legs out in his inverted position.

The moment his feet came into contact with the ice once again, Yuuri ran his fingers down the alpha's chest, before spinning away, the women with the goal of leaving only to be tugged back into a heated embrace, the man thoroughly seduced not wanting their dance to end. The women laughed, as their chest collide breathing hard as the passionate battle comes ends. Their eyes trailing the sweat that rolled down their faces, hot breath against each other's neck.

The audience was on their feet and applause rang throughout the rink. They could hear Yakov shouting at them to bow, to thank however Yuuri and Victor made no move to leave the ice. The intense feelings have yet to fade. The well-crafted tale that occurred between them has yet to disperse. All Yuuri could see were sky-blue eyes staring with so many emotions into his own, leaving him in a state of breathlessness.

However, no matter how much he chooses to ignore, Yuuri could also feel a prickling sensation of someone staring at him with burning lust and desire. He knows whom those eyes belong to. The suffocating possessiveness that comes with the uncomfortable stare was familiar yet unwanted. It belongs to the man that ruined his life years ago. He should have cared, he should be scared, but all he could think of was the man in front of him. The man he loves.

The only eyes Yuuri has for are Victor’s.

Only when the adrenaline had left their bodies did they begin to recover their bodily functions. The ringing in his ear faded away replaced by the excited cheers and awe in the announcer's' voice.

“Another astounding performance by Nikiforov-Katsuki pair. One cannot imagine that this is only their second performance!!” Yuuri could see the blush on the skaters’ faces even Seung-gil had a pink tinge on his cheeks. Yurio was making gagging and vomiting sounds, however, Victor pointed out that the other was always like this and any response from the boy would be a compliment, the more exaggerated the better or so he says.

Their performance today was at a level far beyond their usual, and Yuuri couldn't wait to do it all over again. He smiled widely as he bowed to the stands and the panel.

Yuuri preoccupied with the audience didn’t see Victor sending a look of smugness to the jealous man at the side.

* * *

 

They were going last for the free skate tomorrow since they got first today. Victor had wandered off after changing, probably to chat with the other competitors or the other Russian skaters that he knows. Yuuri sat on the bench, removing his skates with care before the door slams open with a loud thud. Yuuri looked out at the sound, before narrowing his eyes at the man standing at the door. His heart rate sped up as the taller man stared down at him from his position at the exit.

“Ryuu-san.”

The alpha smirked sinisterly, before shutting the door with a firm click. Yuuri knows that he was effectively trapped with the person he least wanted to be with now. However, he stood his ground, turning back to his bags and continued to pack his costume and equipment. His heart may be hammering in fear, but he came a long way since meeting Victor, he could do this.

“So is Ryuu-san now eh?” The alpha walked calmly towards the omega, whose scent was filled with fear despite the outward calm appearance. It takes more than that to fool an alpha, especially one that had worked with the omega when he first presented.

Yuuri didn't say a word, not replying the man is a greater jab to his pride then insulting him. Instead, he stood up and head towards the door, avoiding contact with the alpha as he tried to slink past the larger man, only for his wrist to be caught in a firm hold.

“Running away?” The man whispered, his grip tightening. Yuuri winced, before giving his arm a hard tug.

"Let go." The omega said firmly. It seems that the larger man did not agree with his tone as the hold on his arm turned bruising.

"What? No  _ please _ ?"

Ryuu slammed his palms against the wall, trapping the omega between the alpha and the metal lockers. Yuuri glared defiantly at the alpha, not giving in even when his gaze was met a mean glare. Ryuu leaned forward, aiming for the soft pink lips, only to be denied of his goal as the omega turned away swiftly. In response to the blatant rejection to his affection, the larger man harshly grabbed the other's jaw, keeping the omega's pretty face in place.

“What are you trying to pull?” Yuuri bit out, staring at the small mirror placed opposite of them, its small size still capable of reflecting their position clearly on the smooth unblemished surface.

The alpha smiled sinisterly as he circled his free arm around the omega's waist. The tips of his fingers lingered at the waistband of his pants.

“What do you think I’m trying to pull, Yuuri- _ chan _ ?” The alpha smirked as he leaned back, avoiding being hit by the face as Yuri whipped his arm out trying to knock the alpha away.

Grabbing the omega’s arm in a tight hold, enough to make Yuuri’s face contort in pain; Ryuu proceeded to pull harshly at Yuuri’s jacket. The rough tips of the man's fingers ran across the omega's skin teasingly.

His touches  **burn** unlike the gentle warm that sweeps through his skin when Victor caressed him.

“You are mine.” The man hissed possessively. Yuuri wanted to hit the man. Didn’t he learn that Yuuri had zero interest in him? That he had nothing but fear and annoyance towards him?

“Did you seduce him just like you did to me years ago? He must have been stupid ” The alpha whispered against Yuuri’s ear, the hand on his waist, pulling the elastic band of his pants before wandering lower, giving his butt a firm squeeze.

Yuuri's eyes flew open at this; he didn't even realize he closed them.

The shorter man glared, his heart running several miles an hour either in fear or anger he wasn’t sure.

“Don’t talk about Victor like that. He is nothing like you.” Yuuri growled, anger rising in him. That's right, this man in front of him right now is nothing but a monster. A true alpha will never attempt to rape another omega no matter their personal desires.

“Omegas like you don’t deserve freedom. You should be happy that I like you a lot Yuuri- _ chan _ ." The alpha's eyes wandered up and down the length of the omega's body, taking in the lean muscles and flawless supple skin.

"A delicious warm body to fuck.” The gleam in the alpha’s eyes was ominous and Yuuri instinctively knows what was going to happened next; he renewed his struggles with vigor.

He could feel the warm breath against his scent gland and horror roared in his veins.

“He hasn’t marked you yet did he?” Ryuu took tentatively licks at the gland, causing Yuuri to shiver in repulse. The larger man was  _ vibrating _ in excitement.

“You are mad!” Yuuri hissed, as he trembled in the alpha’s hold. He was scared, afraid, but he was not going to let this man in front of him take pleasure in seeing him suffer. He renewed his struggles, digging his nail onto the alpha’s skin and taking pleasure in the hiss of pain. There is no way he would allow this asshole to do whatever he wants, no without putting a fight first.

“My current partner is good, but I think you are much better. You had always occupied my mind, dear Yuuri- _ chan _ ." His name sounded disgusting coming from the man in front of him. Yuuri had never felt so  _ nauseous _ hearing his name before.

"Ever since you left, no one has riled me as much as you do, you are really beautiful Yuuri.” Hands danced with a vile intent on his skin, the omega squirming violently in response to the uncomfortable touches.

"Yuuri- _ chan _ ." The man was sporting a blush on his cheeks, high on the distress pheromones released by the panicked smaller male. The endearment wasn’t sweet at all; it stung like poison dripping onto the omega's skin.

Yuuri's nail dug deeper into the man's skin.

'Victor...' His body was calling out for his alpha.  Yuuri could feel strength returned to his weakened limbs. Yes, he cannot possibly falter now, not to this man in front of him, not when there was still someone waiting for him, someone who truly loves him.

Yuuri is no one’s plaything he belongs to himself. Before he was an omega, he is his own person. He lashes out when the alpha fumbles as a result of his nails drawing blood and Yuuri knees the alpha is the place that hurts the most. Ryuu chokes at the sudden onslaught of pain before his eyes changes to a malicious shade of green. He slaps the omega hard on the face. Yuuri’s face whips to the side, blood dribbling down his chin as he bit his tongue due to the force of the impact.

“I’m fucking done playing nice.” Ryuu pulls the shorter omega up by the collar such that they were face-to-face, growls of annoyance and anger rumbling from his throat as he pins the omega with a merciless gaze.

Yuuri didn’t back down. He didn’t cower like he used when Ryuu threatened him back then, he knows who his heart belongs to. Who he wants to belong to and who he wants to belong to him. His glares daggers at the alpha in front of him, refusing to bear his throat like a compliant omega. Ferocity burns brightly in him as he looks directly into acid green eyes.

Ryuu smirks as he pushes his body forward, acting as a cage, trapping the omega in his current position, forcefully grabbing the omega’s jaw once again, he tilts it to the side, lowering his face such that his teeth lay just inches away from Yuuri’s scent glands. In this position, Yuuri's body was locked in pace, not able to do move except twitched; he cannot possibly give up now.

“Bon-appetite.” Yuuri shuts his eyes and stills his heart.

**“I will never be yours.”**

* * *

 

Years ago, Yuuri remembers being exactly in the same position, the dominant man trapping him within his clutches, unable to look nor run away. He remembers his mind screaming for him to get away, his heart hammering in frantic fear. He didn’t know what the alpha saw in him, he only remembers the man preventing him from talking to anyone but him, growling and snapping at anyone who got near as if Yuuri already belonged to him. NO, even if he did, that was no way to treat anybody, omega or not, last time his coach managed to get to them in time before the alpha did anything he would regret. Now with backed into a corner there were not many options left.

However, there was still things he could do, the current Yuuri had not drowned in helplessness yet.  Yuuri’s eyes flashed, the familiar docile brown hue turning a dangerous red. In a surprising show of strength, Yuuri lashes out, striking the alpha across the face, leaving angry red marks across the other’s cheek, shoving the man aside, he ran towards the door. His fingers fumbled with the knob, barely able to unlock it before he was slammed against the metal lockers again. The impact was certain to leave major bruising on his back.

Yuuri trembles as lips descended.

‘Victor…’ He calls desperately.

 

The door was smashed off its hinges, followed by rapid footsteps.

“ **Don’t touch him. He’s mine** .”

Yuuri widened his eyes at the familiar voice, as a punch came out of no way, taking down the alpha that was holding him down to the ground in a single blow. Victor’s eyes were glowing an electric blue like blue fire as he glares at the alpha sprawled on the floor. 

_ “Get lost.” _

Victor was mad. He was boiling with undiluted rage, all he could think off was pounding the alpha in front of him to a pulp. How dare this man touch what is his? How dare he tried to take the omega against his will? How dare this insignificant thing challenge him? Victor's fist was trembling as his mind was clouded in anger and resentment at the alpha and at himself for failing to protect Yuuri. The omega shouldn't have to go through that at all.

The alpha on the ground smirked, not intimidated at all.

“The mighty Nikiforov,” Ryuu growled in a taunting manner before his eyes fell on Yuuri who was watching the scene with wide eyes.

“Why would someone like you, desire to be with someone like him?” The alpha asked, strangely curious. Yuuri may be beautiful but he was nowhere near the level of other omegas that Victor had come across in his life. The omega stiffened and Victor growled.  Victor never considered Yuuri to be inferior to him, Never, and hear such a thing from the alpha in front of him only makes his blood boil even more. He raises his hand, getting ready to punch the lights out of him only for Yuuri to step between them.

“Please stop, Victor.” The omega pleaded. No matter how much Yuuri wanted to see Ryuu in the hospital, he did not want Victor to get in trouble, especially now when they are still competing.

“Yuuri…”

“Hahaha.” Laughter rang out throughout the room. “ An alpha getting talked down by an omega? Where is your pride? Such a failure of an alpha.” Ryuu hissed, shaking his head in a show of exaggerated disappointment. The fallen alpha was really pushing the silver-head's patience. Victor would ensure that this man gets a good thrashing; such a vile person shouldn't be allowed to compete.

What the champion didn’t expect was the smaller omega to retaliate in his stead. The alpha on the ground cried out as blinding pain that shot up from his privates causing him to hunch over in an attempt to lessen the pain. Victor couldn’t believe his eyes. Yuuri had just kicked the man in the privates. The usually gentle and kind omega had just hurt someone intentionally; the distress pheromones in the air were instantly replaced with red fury. Yuuri stepped on the alpha's back, preventing the man from getting up, the omega's eyes glowing bright burning red.

“Listen. Victor is an alpha better than you will ever be. He is an alpha I will willing offer myself to, that any omega would be blessed to be with." Yuuri's eyes narrowed dangerously.

**"He will never be a scum like you.”** Yuuri hissed, eyes gleaming in sanctification when saw the alpha backed away in fear before grabbing Victor by the arm pulling the two of them out and onto the corridor.

* * *

 

The ride back to the hotel was filled with tension and pent up frustration. Adrenaline was still high in both of them. Hands wandered never straying from the other's body.

The moment the hotel room door closes shut clothes came flying off. Yuuri’s nails were scratching and clawing at Victor’s skin, leaving additional markings to the ones he already had. They tumbled and stumbled into the showers. Victor leaving marks on Yuuri’s skin with his teeth, love bites dotted the path his mouth took.

The shower came one when Yuuri tried to find purchase on the wall, accidently flicking the switch as his knees turned to jelly under the skillful administration of the alpha. The cool water cascading down did not to cool the burning heat in their bodies.

“Where did he touch you?” Victor growled between breaths, as he let his hands trailed down Yuuri’s body, leaving a trail of fire.

“V-Victor…” Yuuri couldn’t think of anything at the moment much less whatever question Victor just asked. All he could think about was getting rid of that aching heat in his body. The pearly water droplets trailed down the skin in front of him and his mahogany eyes followed their path with a hooded gaze.

“Yuuri…” Victor leaned forward, his hand gently cupped the smaller male's face. A moment later gentle lips made contact with his own and Yuuri drowns the feelings encompass in that one kiss.

_ His heart beating so fast, so quickly that maybe one heart is not enough. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last sentence of the chapter is from another anime - sekaiichi hatsukoi ~ ^^


	9. Chapter 9: You can count on me

Yuuri could see the eye-blacks on Victor’s eyes.They stand out against the alpha’s creamy white skin. Said alpha was jittery and nervous for reasons Yuuri could not fathomed.The man was not acting as himself, the most outstanding evidence being that he avoided any contact with the omega ever since the pair had woken up, sheets tangled between their legs. What was the alpha so worried about? Nerves had never gotten the best out of the other man before so why was Victor acting so strange?

Yuuri watched as the alpha fumbled with the zipper of his costume for the fifth time, this time nearly tearing a new hole in the clothing.Yuuri winced as the zipper got caught in the subsequent try, the creases on the uniform become much more pronounced hinting a possibility of damage. Their designer would burn them alive if he found out that his prize designs got destroyed by the alpha’s folly. The omega could picture the murderous expression directed at them if the man ever found out how they were mistreating their costumes. Yuuri shivered.

“Victor.” Yuuri pushed the paler hand away before he took hold of the zipper and pulling it up watching intently as pale skin marred by his nails slowly being hidden away.

The alpha jumped when he felt the omega’s touch before relaxing, letting the other takeover his miserable attempt of getting himself presentable.

“Thankyou Yuuri.” The alpha purred, waiting for the usual stutter of embarrassment only to find silence. Was there something wrong? Victor’s silver brows furrowed in unease.

“Yuuri?” Victor turned around once he felt the zipper click in place. The omega pursed his lips and stared at the alpha intently as if looking for a sign or symptoms of a illness. Victor rose a brow in question at the omega’s behaviour.

“Victor…” The shorter male started,sharp brown eyes bore into his own sky-blue ones. His eyes continue to scan the larger male searching for something elusive. Victor hopes he hides his demons well, after years of practicing in front of cameras and the press, he has utmost confidence in his acting skills. However the moment those brown orbs dug into him, his knees go weak with his resolve.

“Is there something wrong?” The japanese man soften his tone as he questioned the older man in front of him. Victor didn’t reply immediately, the silverette focused on the crease in the other’s forehead watching the brows narrowed in concern. Yuuri look very cute when he was frustrated with worry Victor mused,he raised his arm, before flicking the other in the forehead with his fingers.

“Ouch.” Yuuri glared, rubbing the injured spot. What the hell was that for? He pouted, glaring at the taller male.

“Nothing you should worry about.” The alpha waved off the concern, throwing in a smile. That dazzling smile that makes the omega melt inside every time, the smile that if he could savour would definitely taste like chocolate. Yuuri would have swooned if he wasn't already bothered by the alpha’s abnormal behaviour.

Yuuri raised a curious brow, his eyes going for a another cursory scan before he huffed,crossing his arms and looking away, giving up his attempt for now. The alpha giving him a grin as he wrapped his arm around the smaller male’s waist. 

 

Has Victor ever said that Yuuri fits very well in his arms? As if they were made for him? 

 

Victor snuggled into the junction between the neck and shoulder, giving the gland a lick and relishing in the full-body shiver that comes after.

Yuuri may have given up for now. However, deep down the omega is still very sceptical of the alpha. Yuuri would have to keep a close eye on Victor during warm up. He was certain that there was definitely something or someone bothering the man.

 

* * *

 

The omega could sense thousand pair of eyes staring at them, half of them piercing, the other half curious. He could also feel two glares digging into the back of their head. One he recognised as their coach Yakov, the other reminisce of a predator, a wild cat that was definitely Yurio’s. Why are people staring? The only difference is this time it wouldn’t be attributed to Yuuri, it was purely Victor’s fault at the present. The silver haired man was disastrous on the ice. Most would think the man was injured with how he was acting. He could already hear some of the more unsavory rumors from the stands,  those who wouldn't be afraid to be heard. 

 

Yuuri thinks they are too full of themselves. 

 

Despite his unhappiness about those rumors Yuuri cannot completely shake them off. This is so as Victor was definitely acting weird, something is without a doubt bothering the older man. 

  
  


Yuuri watched as the man skated up to speed from the corner of his eyes, before they flew in sync, twirling in the air.  Their skates met the ice a moment later, their sharpen blades making clean cuts on the ice. The cheers from the crowd followed. 

 

What Yuuri didn’t anticipate was the sound of a body crashing and skidding across the ice. The omega’s head snapped to the side, and his brown orbs widened to comical sizes. Yuuri’s distress was echoed by the crowd’s multiple intakes of breaths and sounds of panic.

The russian champion flubbed a jump.

He. Flubbed. A. Jump.

 

The omega and the crowd couldn’t believe their eyes. Yes, the man was human but to make a mistake is practically unheard of for the Russian champion, thus explaining the shock. Victor had never flubbed a jump in competition since his junior years. That’s like  _ 10 years. _  Yuuri rushed to the dominant’s side immediately, helping the other get back on his feet before his eyes instinctively scan for possible injuries. Yuuri fretted over the taller male as he pulled the man up.

The alpha immediately waved off the smaller man’s worries before Yuuri could even finish a sentence. Yuuri bit his lips as he saw Yakov berate the alpha for not focusing once they headed back to the stands, the silence following their return deafening. The alpha’s sky-blue eyes remained unfocused as if his mind wandered somewhere else…

Something is seriously wrong…

* * *

 

Yuuri practically had his eyes glued to the the silver-haired man. They made an odd spectacle as they maneuvered their way through the hallway. The smaller male trailing after the older man like a bodyguard while the latter greeted passersby and other competitor’s absentmindedly almost at times walking into people. After the nth time running into someone, the others have taken upon themselves to avoid any accidents by avoiding the pair completely, including the troublemaker who the omega thinks is 99% responsible for the alpha’s out of character behavior either directly or indirectly. Yuuri probably would have taken joy in seeing Ryuu taking extra measures to avoid him if he wasn’t so focused on Victor. The former was skittish around the pair especially the omega, who took absolute joy in watching his ex-partner jump away from him when he got near.

When the omega refocused on his alpha, Yuuri had to rushed forward as he saw the man approached the wall still lost in his thoughts, the omega’s mouth forming words in a hurricane hoping to make it in time.

“Victor! Watch-.” He didn’t even get to finish his warning before the former rammed into the wall. Yuuri winced at the sound of the impact before he rushed over to check for injuries though he highly doubts that it is anything life-threatening. He is more concerned about what was plaguing the man such that the usually cool and suave man is ramming into walls that were situated right in front of him.

He heard a distinctively choking sound as if someone was doing a poor job of holding back their laughter. Yuuri pursed his lips slightly angered at the people who were taking pleasure from other’s misfortune, especially since it was Victor who was experiencing this bout of misery.

“Victor.” The omega called out as he reached out a hand offering the other man his help. Victor looked up and smiled charmingly however it didn’t reach his eyes, the azure orbs remain dusty and clouded, tormented by something that Yuuri couldn’t identify.

“Are you alright Victor?” Yuuri questioned, worry etched on his face as he pulled the alpha up. Victor didn't meet his eyes when he replied jollily.

“I’m fine.” The man made a quick escape with the excuse of checking his costume before the younger could say or do anything to stop him.

 

Yuuri is worried but he is starting to get pissed off too. Maybe the situation will get better before the competition, Yuuri could only hope as he watched the alpha round a corner, disappearing from his sights.

However It didn’t get better. It got  _ worse _ .

 

* * *

 

The pair did not have any eye-contact ever since the fall in the hallway. Victor was not listening to anyone. He nodded his head once in awhile if someone was talking to him as if he was paying attention but his eyes had a glossy look in them . Yuuri knows he wasn't listening, it couldn't be more evident when there was no reply when he asked a question.

Like now.

“Victor.” Yuuri called out to the alpha who was staring at the screen in the hallway, the competition had begun and the pairs were skating their routines, each better than the previous. The older man didn’t even blink his eyes as he continue to stare at the bright screen displaying the scores of the second pair.

“Victor.” Yuuri calls out again, this time louder more forcefully. The alpha didn’t show any indication that he heard his partner. Yuuri walked up to the alpha before pulling him by the arm catching the alpha off guard who looked towards the source of the disturbance.

“Yu-“ Before the alpha could finish his sentence, the omega tugs at the arm harder pulling the alpha down his level.

“What’s wrong Victor?” Yuuri stares into the shocked orbs of blue, waiting for an answer. He would not let Victor back out of this one.

Victor looks away.

“Nothing.” The alpha grins, smiling like a fool but Yuuri wasn’t fooled. It’s like a revisit of their heart to heart back in Hasetsu, the only difference is that it is much harder to gather the problem out of the stubborn man. 

“Tell me.” The omega demanded, it was uncharacteristic of him but he couldn’t take the uncertainty that was clouding the alpha’s mind any longer.

Victor leaned in, closing the gap between their faces in a second. The confidence Yuuri had was flooded away by the sudden proximity between the two, his eyes immediately darted to their surroundings, hoping that no one was watching. The omega couldn't help it, he was still rather shy with their affections towards each other.

Victor laughs. “You are so cute Yuuri.” He compliments genuinely. The omega willed the blush to disappear from his face before he glares at the alpha half-heartedly.

“Victor.” Yuuri tries to breach the subject only for the alpha to cut him off with his wit.

“Yuuri…” The alpha teased, emphasizing the letters of his name.

“You have been calling my name so much today. ” Victor licks his lips, wetting them leaving a glistening trail and Yuuri’s eyes followed.

“Do you need some  _ help _ Yuuri?” The alpha asked suggestively, wiggling his brow and Yuuri blanches before the red returns full force to his cheek and he turned away avoiding the alpha’s gaze. He wished for something to help him escape from this delightful torture now! His previous agenda completely forgotten in his flustered state.

The announcement rang out through the hall on cue, signalling for the skaters of the second batch to make their way to the ring.

Yuuri scurried to the doors immediately, the alpha following behind leaving giggles and laughter in his wake.

 

Victor had successfully escaped this round.

 

* * *

 

They were skating last. Victor wrung his fingers, palms sweaty as he tried to ease the tension in his shoulders.

The alpha’s heartbeat was racing, thumping against his chest faster and faster each seconds as if he was a timer on countdown.He never knew his heart could go that fast. The anxiety only increased as each second sped by. Victor was not blind to the worried glances that his partner send his way. Those brown orbs continue to monitor his movements with increasing scrutiny and concern. Victor ignores them, not because he didn’t care but because he had no confidence in himself to face them.

 

The reminder of his inadequacy burns in his mind. Victor had never felt this way before, never felt that he should have been someone else. 

His heart boils. He placed the palm of his hand over the thin fabric across his chest, the strong pulsating beat of his heart thumped at a break-necking pace. Victor closes his eyes and the scene from yesterday rages forth. The disgusting man crowding his omega with teeth so close to its mark.

_ Had Victor been one step later… _

_ Had the offending alpha been one second quicker… _

_ Had Victor been an inch slower… _

_ He would have lost Yuuri **forever** … _

 

Just the thought of it gave him unimaginable chills, the fear of losing Yuuri to anyone else pierce through his confidence, his self-esteem. It was so much worse, the feeling of self-doubt when Yuuri embraced him with relief as if Victor had been there the whole way, as if the alpha didn’t arrived only at the last second.

Victor should have been there to prevent it even from happening.

The routine feels difference. Yuuri could feel it in his body, down to his bones, in the small movements they made. It feels unnatural, unpleasant even though they were facing the audience and judges with wide bright smiles.

It didn't take long for the omega to figure out why. The emotions were all wrong. Yuuri couldn’t feel the love, he couldn’t feel the life in their dance. There was hesitation, uncertainty and fear in Victor’s movements, Yuuri could see them clearly, to the test of the world  there may not be a single hinge in their performance but to the smaller man the difference is clear as day. 

 

The most obvious evidence of that change is when the alpha made eye-contact with the omega. Their eyes met, yet the older man  wasn’t looking at him, at his partner. 

 

This is starting to get on Yuuri’s nerves. It is getting rather difficult to suppress the urge to just stop. 

* * *

 

_ They always had this belief.  _

_ On the ice, the past doesn’t matter. On the ice, worries and fear shouldn’t exist. On the ice, nobody should matter more than the person you are skating with, nothing should matter more than what you are skating for. _

 

The cool wind rushed against his face, pushing back his bangs that have came off of their slicked up positions. 

“Quadruple salchow! Nicely done.” The announcer's voice cut through his thoughts and Yuuri refocused. He could distinctly hear his blades cutting smoothly across the ice, his raised his hands instinctively, both of them as if aiming for the sky. 

 

Yuuri crossed his legs, turning back he faced Victor skating backwards as he reached out his hand for the other to hold. The omega leaned back, stretching his body towards the icy floor that is their stage. 

 

The move is executed perfectly. Yuuri couldn't be more proud of himself.

 

However the same couldn’t be said for Victor.

“Death spiral. Oh Nikiforov may have travelled slightly.” Yuuri wasn’t surprised when he heard Victor clicked his tongue in annoyance. Well, Yuuri himself he was annoyed but he was more worried that Victor was shaken up enough to make a mistake.

At least the tosses and lifts were perfect. It could have been far worse - the floor would not be very kind to his body.

 

Yuuri thinks that today is not a good day, someone must have decided it is time to teach him a lesson or something. It must be retribution for sneaking off to eat Katsudon when no one was looking.

There was a sharp intake of breaths. 

 

“Oh, Nikiforov’s hand slipped.” Yuuri wobbled as his feet made contact with the ice harshly as if a boulder had fallen into a lake. Victor hand had slipped at the last moment, leading to a uncoordinated landing. Yuuri immediately reached out to grabbed purchase on the alpha’s arm. The alpha looked apologetic however Yuuri waved of the concern, they could review that later.

Though this was going too far, Yuuri thought while he plastered a smile on his face as if nothing had just gone wrong.

“Now we are entering the second part.” Yuuri decided, it's time to up his game. In a singles event, a skater owns the entire stage, the score, the cheers, the falls, everything rides on the shoulders of the skater himself. However in a pair skate, both skaters pull their weight, enjoying both glory and disappointment. The alpha guides the omega, the weaker of the two sexes that was what had always been on the ice. But nothing stays written in stone on the ice forever, a skater’s stage changes as he dances along the ice, writing new stories with a stride.

It time for a new history..

Right when they were supposed to turn, with Victor leading the next segment of the routine as per usual, Yuuri pushed himself forward, there was as stunned silence from the crowd as the omega placed himself in front of his alpha, reaching out a hand and clasping the other’s arm in a grip leading the dance.

Victor’s eyes widened comically at the impromptu change in the routine.

This was a surprise that no one expected. A step outside of the box. It was practically unheard off for omegas to lead performances. It went against societal norms. It is not that it is looked down upon it was just that everyone often take for granted the social norms that existed since long ago that no one challenge that perception.

Then Yuuri smiled, his hand sliding from the alpha’s arm to his hand, before gently tugging the man closer. Yuuri ducked another the arm, placing himself in front of the alpha before leaning back resting his head on Victor’s shoulder before spinning out, still attached to his partner through their clasped hand. The shock has yet to wear off on the alpha’s face.

‘You are not alone.’ Yuuri’s eyes seem to say as he continue to lead their dance, their story. Yuuri reached out a hand, gently cupping the alpha’s face.

 

The music approaching its peak. The volume of the cheers rose as well creating a triumph call.

 

Victor eyes shined with unconstrained happiness before he beamed, a dazzling smile on his face. Looks like all his worries were for nothing. The alpha decides he have to reward the omega later. 

He tugged at the hand, bringing them to his lips before pulling the omega closer before lifting him up. Yuuri raised his hands, arching his back.

 

When he looked down, Victor’s lips moved.

 

‘What do I do to deserve you.’ 

 

The omega smirked back teasingly.

 

‘For being you.’

Yuuri surpasses all types of imagination that Victor holds.

 

* * *

 

Victor couldn't be a more happier man than he is now. They were posing for photos, Yuuri at his side and Victor an arm over his partner facing the many cameras snapping away. He spots his number one enemy from afar. The other alpha never once met his eyes ever since the incident.

His mind began to churn up thoughts of revenge. The alpha would get his just deserves for messing with his omega. Yuuri wouldn't like it though, if things got physical. He smirks eviliy, There are other ways to make the conceited alpha pay.

 

* * *

 

The phone rang. Victor groaned as Yuuri shifted in his sleep, cuddling closer to the warmth at his side. Makkachin whined as he was squashed by the two men, Victor ran his hand through the brown fur smiling softly as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

The phone continue to ring. An ominous feeling rose. There is something about this phone call that his instinct is screaming at him not to pick it up.

 

‘Danger Danger.’ His instincts repeated like a mantra. The alpha honestly doesnt think a phone call could do much harm regardless who was on the other side. Victor stared at the vibrating phone at the desk.

“Victor, are you going to pick it up?” Yuuri asked, the large clothing had risen up in his sleep showing pale skin and tone abs. The omega is fond of clothes of sizes bigger than his frame, Victor finds it charming except when they are outside. The alpha was not afraid to admit that he was possessive. 

 

“Go back to sleep Yuuri.” The silverette ran his hand through the soft black strands and the omega hummed before conceding, laying back down on the soft pillow. Victor turned away reaching for the annoyance that is his phone.

“What is it?” He questioned rather rudely, most people knew not to call him so early, if not they knew that his mood would not be angelic and learn to deal.

Victor expected a gruff Yakov or grumpy Yurio or the familiar voices for other skaters…

What he did not expect was the sound of fear itself.

“это, как вы обращаетесь мать?” Victor straightened immediately, nearly hitting the dog that laid beside him in his haste.

Victor shuttered.

“Hmph, dinner tomorrow at XXXX. Bring the boy with you. It’s time I meet my new son-in law.” Victor shivered at the voice before dropping the phone back onto the bed. He tried to preserve himself as he turned to the omega beside him who was watching him with curious eyes.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked, he hope it was not a repeat of yesterday. Yesterday was already quite an ordeal itself, never had Yuuri thought he had the guts to do that, leading a pair routine no matter how short it was in the competition. Sure they fooled around in practice but never had they did that in competition, going against everybody’s expectation. Though he must say it felt wonderfully good, especially when he caught sight of Victor’s look of surprise.

“Yuuri.” Victor sounded unusually serious.

“We are going to war.” The alpha’s eyes gleamed as if he was mentally preparing for something horrible and Yuuri couldn’t help but feel afraid and even more so when he realized that the man wasn’t joking at all.

* * *

 

Translations 

это, как вы обращаетесь мать? - Is that how you address your mother?  - from Google Translate

**[Here for my tumblr](http://miraclephenix.tumblr.com/) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for all your support !! Sorry for the slow update! Currently i have a job so i'm not able to write that much, I plan to finish as much of my stories in June when my temporary jobs contract ends and before school starts!
> 
> I might do some short stories on my tumblr though, if time permits
> 
> Anyway, Thanks for all the helpful comments! i know some of you want Ryuu to get his just deserves, i'm still thinking how to write that part since this chapter was written before the previous chapter was posted. I will see what i can do!
> 
> Thanks for reading !
> 
> Tumblr: http://miraclephenix.tumblr.com/


End file.
